interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Germano-Interlingua/e
'''E Mus mi '''Ebbe refluxo, marea basse; Ebbe und Flut: fluxo e refluxo, marea '''eben Adj plan; (glatt) lisie; (nicht holperig) equal; zu ~er Erde: in le etage basse; a(l) nivello del solo/terra; Adv (gerade) justo; (zeitl.) in iste momento; (genau) justemente, precisemente; ~: (ora) pois!; (kaum) a pena; er ist ~ angekommen: ille veni de arrivar; ich wollte ~ sagen: io vadeva dicer '''Ebenbild portrait (F) imagine (Gottes: de Deo) '''ebenbürtig par, equal '''Ebenbürtigkeit paritate/equalitate de nascentia '''ebenda ibi/illic mesmo; ibidem '''ebendaher del/ab le mesme loco '''ebendahin al mesme loco '''ebendasselbe justo le/lo mesme; justo le mesmo, idem '''ebenderselbe justo le/lo mesme; justo le mesmo, idem '''ebendeshalb justo per isto '''ebendieselbe justo le/lo mesme; justo le mesmo, idem '''Ebene plana; Geom plano; Pol Konferenz auf höchster ~: conferentia al summitate/plus alte nivello '''ebenerdig al nivello del solo/terra '''ebenfalls equalmente, parmente, anque '''Ebenholz ebeno '''Ebenmass|Ebenmaß symmetria '''ebenmässig|ebenmäßig symmetric; ben proportionate '''ebenso de mesmo; in mesme modo (wie: como); ~ groß wie: tanto/si grande quanto/como '''ebensolange ~ wie: (in) le mesme tempore como '''ebensosehr ~ wie: tanto como/quanto '''ebensoviel ~ wie: tanto como/quanto '''ebensowenig ~ wie: tanto pauco/poco como; ich ~: non mesmo io '''Eber (zahmer) verre; (Wildschwein, Keiler) apro '''Eberesche sorbiero '''ebnen applanar; (glatt) lisiar; (waagerecht) nivellar '''Echo echo '''Echolot echometro, sonda acustic '''echt genuin; (wahr) ver; (rein) pur; (rechtmäßig) legitime; (Urkunden) authentic; (natürlich) natural; (Farben) indelibile, durabile '''Echtheit genuinitate, puritate, legitimitate, authenticitate '''Eckball corner (E) '''Eckbrett planca de angulo '''Eckchen anguletto '''Ecke angulo; an allen ~n und Enden: in tote le partes; ubique; um die ~ bringen: (morden) occider, assassinar; (beseitigen) facer disparer; um die ~ biegen: tornar (circum) le angulo '''Ecker glande; s.a. Buchecker '''Eckfenster fenestra de angulo '''Eckhaus domo/casa de angulo '''eckig angular; (mit vielen Ecken) angulose; fig rude; ~e Klammer: crampa '''Eckpfeiler pilar/pilastro angular '''Eckplatz sede de angulo '''Eckstein petra de angulo '''Eckzahn dente canin '''edel nobile; fig generose; (Metall) preciose '''edelbürtig de nascentia nobile '''Edeldame seniora/dama nobile '''Edelfrau seniora/dama nobile '''Edelgas gas rar '''edelgesinnt generose '''edelherzig generose '''Edelknabe page '''Edelmann gentilhomine '''Edelmetall metallo preciose '''Edelmut generositate, nobilitate (moral) '''edelmütig generose, nobile '''Edelrost patina '''Edelstahl aciero raffinate '''Edelstein petra preciose, gemma '''Edeltanne abiete argentee/blanc; (rot) picea '''Edelweiss|Edelweiß edelweiss (D), leontopodio/stella alpin '''Edelwild chassa sch-/venation grosse; (Hirsch) cervo '''Edikt edicto '''Efeu hedera '''efeuartig ~e Pflanzen: hederaceas '''Effekt effecto, resultato '''Effekten Pl effectos, valores '''Effektenbörse bursa de valores/cambio '''Effektenhandel commercio de valores '''Effektenhändler agente de cambio '''Effekthascherei chassa sch- al effecto '''effektiv effective '''Effektivbestand effectivo '''effektvoll effective; de grande effecto '''egal equal; das ist mir ~: isto non me importa '''Egel sanguisuga, ralinga '''Egge hirpice '''eggen hirpicar Eggen n hirpicatura '''Ego Phil ego '''Egoismus egoismo '''Egoist egoista '''Egoistin egoista '''egoistisch egoistic, egoista '''egozentrisch egocentric '''ehe (~ daß) ante que; ante (mit Grundform); kommen Sie nicht, ehe Sie Nachrichten von mir haben: non veni ante haber novas de me Ehe maritage; (Ehestand) matrimonio; e-e ~ schließen: maritar se; wilde ~: concubin/age,-ato; in erster ~: in prime nuptias; Kind erster ~: fili/o,-a del prime lecto; die ~ brechen: committer adulterio Ehe- (in Zssgn.oft) Adj conjugal, marital, matrimonial, nuptial '''Eheanbahner agente matrimonial '''Eheanbahnung agentia matrimonial '''Ehebett lecto matrimonial/nuptial/conjugal '''Ehebrecher adultero '''Ehebrecherin adultera '''ehebrecherisch adulterose; (im Ehebruch erzeugt) adulterin '''Ehebruch adulterio '''Ehebund union conjugal, alliantia matrimonial '''ehedem olim (antea), in tempores passate '''Ehefeind misogamo '''Ehefeindin misogama '''Ehefrau sposa, uxor '''Ehegatte marito, sposo '''Ehegattin sposa, consorte '''Ehegelübde voto matrimonial '''Ehehälfte (scherzh.) car/dulce medietate '''Eheleute Pl conjuges, sposos '''ehelich conjugal, matrimonial; (Kind) legitime '''ehelichen maritar, sposar '''ehelos celibe, non maritate '''Ehelosigkeit celibato '''ehemalig ancian, anterior, passate; ~er Minister: ex-ministro '''ehemals olim, ancianmente, in tempores passate '''Ehemann marito, sposo '''Ehepaar copula (de conjuges) '''Ehepartner conjuge '''Ehepflicht deber conjugal '''eher plus tosto; je ~ je lieber: quanto plus presto, tanto melio '''Eherecht derecto matrimonial '''Ehering anello nuptial '''ehern de bronzo; bronzee, ferree '''Ehescheidung divortio '''Ehescheidungsklage action in divortio '''Eheschliessung|Eheschließung (contraction de) maritage '''Ehestand matrimonio; in den ~ treten: maritar se '''ehesten am ~: le plus facilemente '''ehestens (frühestens) al plus tosto; (möglichst bald) al plus presto; si tosto que possibile '''Ehestreit querela/discordia/disputa conjugal '''Eheversprechen promissa de maritage/matrimonio '''Ehrabschneider diffamator '''ehrbar honorabile, respectabile; (ehrl.) honeste; (redl.) probe; (keusch) caste '''Ehrbarkeit honorabilitate, respectabilitate, honest(it)ate, probitate, castitate '''Ehre honor; ~ erweisen/machen: facer honor (a); Mann von ~: homine de honor; in ~ halten: honorar; zu ~ von: in honor de; auf ~: parola de honor!; ~ einlegen: distinguer se; die letzte ~ erweisen: render le ultime/extreme honores '''ehren honorar, respectar; (in Briefen) sehr geehrter Herr!: estimat(issim)e Senior '''Ehrenamt carga honorific '''ehrenamtlich honorari; Adv gratis, gratuitemente '''Ehrenbezeigung marca/signo de respecto; Mil honores, salute; ~ erweisen: render le honores '''Ehrenbürger citatano honorari '''Ehrenbürgerin citatana honorari '''Ehrendame dama de honor '''Ehrendoktor doctor honorari causa (La) '''Ehrenerklärung reparation de honor '''Ehrengabe dono honorari/de honor '''Ehrengast conviva/hospite de honor '''Ehrengeschenk dono honorari/de honor '''ehrenhaft honorabile, respectabile, honorose '''Ehrenhaftigkeit honest(it)ate, honorabilitate '''ehrenhalber pro le honor; honoris causa (La) '''Ehrenhandel affaire (F) de honor '''Ehrenkränkung insulto/injuria al honor '''Ehrenlegion Legion de honor '''Ehrenmal monumento commemorative (al victimas del guerra) '''Ehrenmann homine de honor '''Ehrenmitglied membro honorari/de honor '''Ehrenpforte arco triumphal/de triumpho '''Ehrenpreis premio de honor; Bot veronica '''Ehrenrechte Pl derectos civil/civic '''Ehrenrettung rehabilitation '''Ehrenrunde torno de honor (del vincitor) '''ehrenrührig diffamante, infamante, diffamatori '''Ehrensache affaire (F)/question de honor; ~: fam ma certemente! '''Ehrenstrafe pena infamante '''Ehrentag die solemne/de honor/festive, anniversario '''ehrenvoll honorabile '''ehrenwert honorabile '''Ehrenwort parola de honor '''Ehrenzeichen decoration, insignia; (Orden) ordine '''ehrerbietig respectuose, obsequiose, reverente '''Ehrerbietung respecto, deferentia, alte consideration '''Ehrfurcht veneration, respecto '''ehrfurchtgebietend venerabile, imponente '''ehrfurchtsvoll respectuose '''ehrfürchtig respectuose '''Ehrgefühl senso/sentimento de honor; (Selbstachtung) respecto de se ipse '''Ehrgeiz ambition '''ehrgeizig ambitiose '''ehrlich honeste; (redl.) probe; (loyal) loyal '''Ehrlichkeit honest(it)ate, probitate, loyalitate '''ehrlos dishonorabile, dishoneste, infame '''Ehrlosigkeit dishonest(it)ate, dishonor, infamia '''ehrsam honeste, honorabile, respectabile '''Ehrsamkeit respectabilitate '''Ehrsucht ambition '''ehrsüchtig ambitiose '''Ehrung honor, homage '''ehrvergessen sin honor '''Ehrverlust perdita del derectos civic/civil, degradation civic/civil '''Ehrwürden Ew. ~: Reveren do '''ehrwürdig venerabile '''Ehrwürdigkeit venerabilitate '''ei ei!: eh! he! Ei ovo; ~er legen: poner ovos; auf ~ern gehen: ir/marchar -sch- super ardente carbones; weichgesottenes ~: ovo cocite molle tres minutas; rohes ~: ovo crude; hartgesottenes ~: ovo (cocite) dur '''Eibe Bot taxo '''Eibisch Bot althea, hibisco, malva silvestre '''Eichamt officio de verification del pesos e mesuras '''Eichbaum querco '''Eiche querco '''Eichel glande; (Karte) trifolio '''Eichen n verification, normalisation eichen Vb verificar, normalisar; Adj de querco/robore '''Eichenholz ligno de querco '''Eichenlaub folios/foliage de querco '''Eichenwald querceto; (Roteichen) roboreto '''Eichhorn scuriolo, sciuro '''Eichhörnchen scuriolo, sciuro '''Eichkatze scuriolo, sciuro '''Eichkätzchen scuriolo, sciuro '''Eichmass|Eichmaß mesura normal, standard '''Eichmeister verificator de(l) pesos e mesuras '''Eid juramento; e-n ~ leisten: prestar juramento; e-n ~ brechen: violar un/su juramento; an ~s Statt: a titulo de juramento '''Eidam filio affin '''Eidbruch perjurio '''eidbrüchig perjur '''Eidbrüchige m perjur/o,-ator '''Eidechse lacerta '''Eiderdaunen eiderdun '''Eiderente eider '''Eidergans eider '''Eidervogel eider '''Eidesformel formula de juramento '''Eidesleistung prestation de juramento '''eidesstattlich sub parola de honor; ~e Versicherung: juramento promissori; declaration in loco de juramento; affidavit '''Eidesverweigerung refusa de prestar juramento '''Eidgenosse confederato '''Eidgenossenschaft confederation; Schweizerische ~: Confederation Helvetic/Suisse (Kürzg. CH) '''eidgenössisch federal, confederate '''Eidotter vitello; s.a. Eigelb '''Eidschwur s. Eid '''Eierbecher oviero '''Eierbrikett bolletta/briquette (F) de carbon '''Eierhändler venditor de ovos '''Eierhändlerin venditrice de ovos '''Eierkognak cognac (F) de ovos '''Eierkuchen omelette (F) '''Eierschale concha/scalia de ovo '''Eierstock Anat ovario '''Eifer zelo, fervor, ardor; in ~ geraten für: enthusiasmar se pro; in ~ geraten gegen: incholerisar se contra '''Eiferer zelator, fanatico '''eifern zelar; (schmähen) inveher '''Eifersucht jelosia, zelosia '''Eifersuchts Eifersuchts-: (in Zssgn.) passional '''eifersüchtig jelose, zelose (auf: de) '''eifrig zelate, zelante, fervente; sehr ~: fervorose; (beim Arbeiten) assidue; (besorgt) sollicite '''eiförmig oval, oviforme '''Eigelb vitello; jalno de ovo '''eigen proprie; (eigentüml.) particular, special; (befremdend) estranie; (sonderbar) singular; sein ~er Herr sein: esser independente; auf ~e Faust: pro su proprie conto; et. zu ~ machen: appropriar se alique '''Eigenart particularitate, peculiaritate, singularitate '''eigenartig particular, peculiar, singular '''Eigenbedarf necessitates Pl/besonios/exigentias/requirimentos personal Volkes: national '''Eigenbrötler original, eccentrico, homine singular '''Eigendünkel presumption, egotismo '''Eigenhandel commercio in proprie conto '''Eigenheim domo/casa proprie '''Eigenheit particularitate, peculiaritate, singularitate, proprietate '''eigenhändig de mi/tu etc. proprie mano; (geschrieben) autographic; ~ Unterschrift: autographo; ~ zustellen: remitter in proprie manos '''Eigenlob proprie laude; ~ stinkt: le proprie laude pute es recommendation '''eigenmächtig arbitrari '''Eigenname nomine proprie '''Eigennutz interesse personal, egoismo '''eigennützig interessate, egoista, egoistic; Adv interessatemente, egoist(ic)amente '''eigens expressemente, specialmente, particularmente '''Eigenschaft qualitate; (das Eigentüml.) proprietate; (Merkmal) attributo '''Eigenschaftswort adjectivo, epitheto '''Eigensinn obstination, pertinacitate '''eigensinnig obstinate, pertinace '''eigentlich Adj ver, proprie; (eigenartig) peculiar; (inner) intrinsec; Adv a dicer le veritate; propriemente parlate; in le fundo; nicht ~: non propriemente; recht ~: (multo) particularmente; specificamente '''Eigentum proprietate '''Eigentumsrecht derecto de proprietate '''Eigentumswohnung appartamento in coproprietate '''Eigentümer proprietario '''Eigentümerin proprietaria '''eigentümlich particular, characteristic, singular, peculiar, estranie '''Eigentümlichkeit particularitate, characteristica, singularitate, peculiaritate, estranitate '''Eigenwille obstination, pertinacitate '''eigenwillig obstinate, pertinace '''eignen sich ~ zu: esser apte a; prestar se a '''Eignung aptitude, qualification '''Eignungsprüfung examine de aptitude '''Eignungszeugnis certificato de aptitude '''Eiland insula '''Eilbote currero, expresso; durch ~: per expresso '''Eilbrief littera expresse, expresso '''Eile haste; (Schnelligk.) rapiditate; promptitude; die Sache hat ~: le cosa es urgente; in aller ~: in tote haste '''Eileiter Anat oviducto '''eilen sich ~: hastar; eile mit Weile: hasta lento!; nach Hause ~: hastar a domo/casa; j-m zu Hilfe ~: currer pro succurrer alicuno '''eilends in haste; hastivemente '''eilfertig hastive, prompte '''Eilfertigkeit haste, pressa, promptitude '''Eilfracht merces Pl per grande velocitate '''Eilgut merces Pl per grande velocitate '''eilig (Pers.) pressate; (Sache) pressante; (dringend) pressante; urgente; (voreilig) hastive; ~ sein, es ~ haben: esser pressate pressante, urgente '''eiligst in grande haste '''Eilmarsch marcha fortiate '''Eilzug traino accelerate/semidirecte, semidirecto '''Eimer situla '''Eimervoll situlata '''eimerweise per situlas, in situlatas '''ein ein, eine (Zahlw.) un; (Fürw.) un(o), una; (unbest. Art.) un; (Punkt) ~ Uhr: a un hora (precise); ~ für allemal: un vice pro omnes/semper; ~ und derselbe: le mesme/mesmissime; ihr/sein ~ und alles: su unic tresor; ~er nach dem anderen: le un post le altere; weder ~ noch aus wissen: non saper ubi comenciar, non saper que facer; auf eins hinauslaufen: esser lo mesme/le mesmo; der ~e, der andere: le un, le altere '''Einakter pičce (F)/pecia in un acto '''einaktig in un acto '''einander le un le altere, le unes le alteres; (nur weibl. Pers.) le una(s) le altera(s) '''einarbeiten initiar (in); familiarisar (con); sich ~: entrar penosemente/con pena '''einarmig de/con un bracio, stropiate de un bracio '''einatmen aspirar, respirar; Med inhalar '''Einatmung aspiration, respiration; Med inhalation '''Einbahnstrasse|Einbahnstraße (strata de) senso/direction unic '''Einbahnverkehr circulation de senso/direction unic '''einbalsamieren imbalsamar '''Einbalsamierung imbalsamamento '''Einband ligatura '''Einbanddecke copertura (de libro) '''Einbau construction interne, incastratura, installation; montage '''einbauen incastrar (in die Wand: in le muro), installar, montar; fig integrar, incorporar '''Einbaum (Naut., Kahn) piroga '''einbedingen stipular, includer '''einbegreifen comprender, inglobar, includer '''einbegriffen inclus(iv)e, includite, comprendite '''einbehalten retener (vom Lohn: del salario) '''einberufen convocar, vocar; Mil conscriber, inrolar '''Einberufung convocation, conscription, inrolamento '''einbetten j-n ~ in: facer cubar alicuno in; (Fluß) retener le aquas (de), regular le lecto (de) '''einbeziehen includer, comprender (in); implicar '''einbiegen vt plicar intro, incurvar; vi in e-e Straße ~: prender in un strata; nach rechts ~: tornar a dextra '''einbilden sich ~: imaginar se, figurar se; sich et. ~: dar se aeres; sich et. ~ auf: vantar/honorar se de '''Einbildung imagination; (irrige Vorstellung) illusion; (eitle) presumption '''Einbildungskraft (fortia de) imagination '''Einbildungsvermögen facultate imaginative '''einbinden (Buch) ligar; neu ~: religar; (einwickeln) involver; inveloppar '''einblasen sufflar (in), insufflar; fig suggerer '''einbleuen fam inculcar '''Einblick reguardo, examine (rapide), oculata; e-n ~ gewinnen: facer se un idea; j-m ~ in et. gewähren: mitter alicuno al currente de alique; ~ haben: esser informate '''einbrechen irrumper; (einsinken) rumper se, collaber; (gewaltsam) facer irruption; (Land) invader (mit Akk.); (Dieb) committer un furto con effraction; auf dem Eise ~: cader in le aqua (per le ruptura del glacie), affundar se; die Nacht bricht ein: il annocta '''Einbrecher effractor '''Einbrecherin effractrice '''einbrennen imprimer/marcar con un ferro ardente; (Mehl) rostir/tostar in butyro '''einbringen (Ernte) recoltar, recolliger; (in die Scheune bringen) portar ad in le granario; (Nutzen) render, producer; e-n Antrag ~: presentar un proposition/motion; (Verlust) wieder ~: reparar, recuperar '''einbrocken (Suppe) insuppar; fig j-m et. ~: crear enoios a '''Einbruch (in ein Land) invasion; (Wasser) irruption; (zum Stehlen) effraction; (Deich) ruptura; bei ~ der Nacht: al annoctar; al cader del nocte '''Einbruchsdiebstahl furto con effraction '''Einbruchsversicherung assecurantia contra furtos '''Einbuchtung sinuositate, indentation; (Bucht) baia '''Einbusse|Einbuße perdita, damno '''einbändig in un sol volumine/tomo '''einbürgern naturalisar; fig sich ~: prender pede; (modern werden) venir in voga '''Einbürgerung naturalisation '''einbüssen|einbüßen perder '''eindecken coperir; sich ~ mit: provider se de '''Eindecker Flugz monoplano '''eindeichen poner dicas/un dica; fig reprimer '''eindeutig inequivoc, univoc, perfectemente clar '''eindeutschen germanisar '''eindrillen (Rekruten) instruer, dressar; (fam Verba usw) facer entrar in testa, inculcar '''eindringen penetrar, introducer se, infiltrar se; (Feind) invader (mit Akk.); auf j-n ~: pressar alicuno; assaltar alicuno Eindringen n penetration, infiltration, invasion '''eindringlich penetrante, (drängend) pressante, insistente; (ergreifend) commovente, emovente '''Eindringling intruso; Mil invasor '''Eindruck impression; auf j-n ~ machen: impressionar alicuno '''eindrucken imprimer, stampar '''eindrucksvoll impressionante, impressive '''eindrängen sich ~: intruder se '''eindrücken (zerbrechen) rumper; (Tür) franger, fortiar '''eindämmen poner dicas/un dica; fig reprimer '''eindämpfen evaporar; Kochk estufar '''eine (unbest. Art.) un; Pron una (nur für Pers.) s. ein '''einebnen applanar, nivellar, equalisar '''Einebnung applanamento, applanation, nivellamento, equalisation '''Einehe monogamia '''eineiig uniovular, homozygotic '''einen unir '''einengen stringer; (begrenzen) restringer '''einer s. ein Einer (Boot) unireme, canoa unireme; Arith unitate '''einerlei de mesme specie, le mesmo; (gleichgültig) indifferente Einerlei monotonia, uniformitate; das tägliche ~: le solite vita quotidian '''einerseits de un parte '''einesteils de un parte '''einexerzieren exercitar '''einfach simple, simplice; ~e Fahrt: simple cursa; ir/vader '''Einfachheit simplicitate '''einfahren vi entrar (in auto/vectura/vehiculo usw); Mil descender; vt facer entrar; (Getreide usw) carrear, recolliger; (Wagen) probar; (Auto) eingefahren werden: esser in rodage '''Einfahrt entrata; Mil descendita; portal '''Einfahrtssignal (Bahn) signal de entrata '''Einfall (Einsturz) cadita; Mil invasion, irruption; Phys incidentia; fig idea; schöner ~: belle trovata; launenhafter ~: capricio; auf den ~ kommen: haber le idea (de) '''einfallen cader, invader, irrumper; (unterbrechen) interrumper; (Strahl) incider; Mus entrar in tempore; fig venir in mente, occurrer a; was fällt dir ein?: qual/que idea!; was ist dir eingefallen?: que ha occurrite a te?, que te ha venite in mente?, que (cosa) te ha occurrite? '''einfallsreich ingeniose '''Einfallswinkel angulo de incidentia a. cadita '''Einfalt simplicitate; (Unbefangenh.) ingenuitate, naivitate '''Einfaltspinsel homine/persona simplista/simplistic/ingenuo/naive '''Einfamilienhaus domo/casa familial, domo pro un (sol) familia; domo unifamili/al,-ar '''einfangen prender, caper, capturar, apprehender '''einfarbig unicolor, de un sol color, monochrome; (Stoff) unite '''Einfarbigkeit monochromia '''einfassen (Kleid) guarnir, bordar; (Edelsteine) incastrar, montar; (in e-n Rahmen) inquadrar; (Quelle) captar; (Zahnrad) ~ in: ingranar '''Einfassung guarnitura, bordatura, incastratura, montatura, inquadramento '''einfetten ingrassar '''einfinden sich ~: trovar se (in), presentar se '''einflechten interlaciar, tressar in '''einfliessen|einfließen fluer in; ~ lassen: fig insinuar passante, mentionar (alique) '''Einfluss|Einfluß (Mündung) imbuccatura; (Einströmen) influxo; fig influentia; auf j-n ~ ausüben: influer super alicuno; influentiar alicuno; starker ~: ascendente '''einflussreicheinflußreich influente '''Einflusssphäre|Einflußsphäre sphera de influentia '''einflössen|einflößen (Arznei) facer prender, administrar; fig inspirar, suggerer, insinuar '''einflüstern susurrar; j-m et. ~: sufflar alique al aures de alicuno; fig insinuar '''Einflüsterung insinuation '''einfordern reclamar; (Steuern) levar '''einfrieden clausurar '''einfriedigen clausurar '''Einfriedigung clausura '''Einfriedung clausura '''einfrieren gelar; (Schiff) esser claudite in/per le glacie '''Einfuhr importation '''Einfuhrbeschränkung restriction de importation '''Einfuhrbewilligung permisso de importation '''Einfuhrerlaubnis licentia/autorisation de importation/importar '''Einfuhrhandel commercio de importation '''Einfuhrverbot interdiction de importation/importar; prohibition de importation '''Einfuhrzoll derectos Pl de entrata, taxa de importation '''Einfuhrüberschuss|Einfuhrüberschuß excedente de importation '''einfädeln (Nadel) infilar; (Gespräch) comenciar, initiar; (Plan) ordir, tramar '''einfältig simple, ingenue, naive '''Einfältigkeit simplicitate; (Unbefangenh.) ingenuitate, naivitate '''einförmig uniforme; fig monotone '''Einförmigkeit uniformitate, monotonia '''einfügen inserer, insertar, incastrar, interponer, interpolar; sich ~ in: adaptar/accommodar se a '''einfühlen sich ~ in: penetrar in le sentimentos (de alicuno); saper vider con le oculos (de alicuno) '''Einfühlungsvermögen intuition '''einführen introducer; Hdl importar; (Lehrbuch) adoptar; (Sitte, System) implantar; (in e-e Kunst) initiar in; (in ein Amt) installar '''Einführung introduction; (Waren) importation; fig initiation; (Amts~) installation; (Gründung) establimento '''Einführungsübung exercitio de initiation '''einfüllen invasar; (in Flaschen) imbottiliar '''Eingabe (Gesuch) petition, requesta, demanda, supplica (machen: presentar) '''Eingang entrata, ingresso; (Zugang) accesso: (Eingänge, Briefe) currero (del die) '''eingangs in le principio/initio '''Eingangsbuch Hdl libro de(l) entratas '''Eingangsformel preambulo '''eingearbeitet Adj experte, versate '''eingeben (Arznei) dar, facer prender, administrar; fig inspirar, suggerer; (Bittschrift) presentar '''eingebildet Adj imaginari; (dünkelhaft) vanitose, presumptuose '''Eingebildetheit presumption; s. Einbildung '''eingeboren indigena, native; (einzig geboren) unic, unigenite; (angeboren) innate '''Eingebung inspiration, suggestion '''eingedenk memore (de); ~ sein/bleiben: memorar/recordar se (de) '''eingefallen Adj (abgemagert) magrite; (Augen) cave; (verwelkt) marcite, marcide; (baufällig) caduc '''eingefleischt incarnate; fig incorrigibile, obstinate; ~er Junggeselle: celibatario inveterate/indurate '''eingehen vt (Ehe) contraher; (Verpflichtung) contraher, contractar, incurrer; (Vertrag) concluder; (Wette) facer; (Bedingung) subscriber a; e-n Vergleich ~: facer un accommodamento/compromisso; vi entrar; (Briefe, Ware) arrivar; (erlöschen) extinguer se; (aufhören) cessar de exister; (Zeitung) cessar de apparer; (Stoff) restringer se; ~ lassen: supprimer, discontinuar; Zool, Bot morir; auf et. ~: consentir a, acceptar; (Gesellschaft) dissolver se '''eingehend Adj detaliate, exhauriente; Adv a fundo, detaliatemente '''eingekeilt incuneate '''eingemacht in conserva '''Eingemachtes conservas Pl; (Früchte) confectura '''eingemeinden incorporar/aggregar a/in un communa; Su incorporation, aggregation '''eingenommen (von sich) presumptuose; ~ sein für: sympathisar con, esser infatuate de; ~ sein gegen: antipathisar con, haber (un) antipathia contra '''Eingenommenheit presumption; (Vernarrtheit) infatuation '''Eingesandt communicato; (in der Zeitung) littera al redactor; articulo accompaniante (un annuncio) '''eingeschlossen Adj incluse, inclusive '''eingeschränkt Adj restricte; (Monarchie) constitutional '''eingesessen domiciliate, residente; (Volk) indigena, autochthone '''eingestehen confessar; (zugeben) admitter; sich ~: recognoscer, convincer se (de) '''Eingeständnis confession '''eingetragen registrate; ~e Schutzmarke: marca (de fabrica) registrate '''Eingeweide Pl visceras; (Gedärme) intestinos; (bsd. v. Vieh) entranias '''Eingeweihter initiato '''eingewurzelt (in-,ar-)radicate, inveterate '''eingewöhnen sich ~: habituar se, acclimatar se '''eingezogen (v. der Welt) retirate, isolate; (einsam) solitari '''eingiessen|eingießen infunder '''eingipsen ingypsar; (Nagel) securar con gypso '''Einglas monoculo '''eingleisig a via unic/simplice '''eingliedern incorporar (in) '''Eingliederung incorporation '''eingraben interrar; (Figuren) gravar, incider '''eingravieren gravar '''eingreifen vi intervenir; Techn ingranar Eingreifen intervention '''eingreifend efficace, energic '''Eingriff Techn ingranage; (widerrechtl.) usurpation (in: de); Med intervention (chirurgic), operation '''einhaken agraffar, crampar; Techn connecter, embracar '''Einhalt halto, freno, interruption; ~ gebieten: poner termino/freno, arrestar '''einhalten vt (aufhalten) arrestar, retener; (Vorschrift) observar; (Versprechen) tener; (Weg) sequer; vi haltar, arrestar se, stoppar '''einhandeln ~ gegen: excambiar/trocar contra '''einhauchen insufflar; fig inspirar '''einhauen vt (Nägel) clavar; (Stein) taliar, gravar; (Loch) perforar; vi attaccar, assaltar '''einheften (nähen) suer (in); (Buch) brochar?, inquadernar '''einheimisch indigena, native, national, del pais; Krankh endemic '''einheimsen recolliger; fig intascar '''Einheirat entrata per maritage in un familia '''einheiraten entrar per maritage in un familia; (in ein Geschäft) sposar le filia de un commerciante '''Einheit unitate '''einheitlich uniforme, homogenee; (Vorgehen) commun, concorde; (unitarisch) unitari '''Einheitlichkeit uniformitate, homogeneitate '''Einheitsbestrebung aspiration al unitate, tendentia unitari '''Einheitsfront fronte unic '''Einheitskurzschrift stenographia unificate '''Einheitsliste lista unic '''Einheitspreis precio unic '''Einheitsschule schola unic/unite '''Einheitsstaat stato unitari '''Einheitszeit hora universal '''einheizen calefacer le estufa, accender le foco; fig j-m ~: dicer le veritates ad alicuno; lavar le testa ad alicuno '''einhellig unanime '''Einhelligkeit unanimitate '''einherfahren passar (in vehiculo) '''einhergehen ir/passar per illac '''einherstolzieren pavonisar '''einholen ir (a) prender; (nacheilend) rejunger; (entgegengehen) ir al incontro de; (empfangen) reciper (solemnemente); (Anweisungen) peter; (Auskunft, Ballon usw) recolliger; (Zeit) recuperar; (kaufen) comprar; (erreichen) attinger '''Einhorn unicorne, unicornio '''Einhufer solipede '''einhufig solipede '''einhundert cento '''einhämmern clavar; fig gravar in le memoria, inculcar '''einhändig de un mano; stropiate de un mano; Mus pro un sol mano '''einhändigen remitter/livrar (in proprie mano) '''Einhändigung livration '''einhängen suspender; (Tür) pender; Tel replaciar, reponer; (Rad) incastrar le radios; firmar un rota; Eisenb (ac)copular '''einhüllen involver, inveloppar; (verbergen) celar, dissimular '''einig de accordo; (geeint) unite; ~ werden: poner se de accordo '''einige Adj alicun ..~s; Pron alicun/es,-os,-as '''einigen unir, unificar; (in Übereinstimmung bringen) poner de accordo '''einigermassen|einigermaßen in alicun/certe modo '''einiges alique '''Einigkeit union, concordia, unitate '''Einigung unification, accordo '''einimpfen Med vaccinar, inocular; fig inculcar '''einjagen j-m e-n Schrecken ~: espaventar alicuno, terrer alicuno '''einjährig de un anno; Bot annual '''einkalkulieren prender/poner in conto; includer in le calculo '''einkapseln Med incystar; fig sich ~: isolar se '''Einkapselung Med incystamento '''einkassieren incassar '''Einkassierung incassamento '''Einkauf compra, emption '''Einkaufsabteilung servicio/section/departimento de compras '''Einkaufspreis precio de compra '''einkehlen cannellar '''Einkehr arrivata, entrata; fig ~ in sich selbst: examine de conscientia, recolligimento '''einkehren entrar (in un restaurante); (Übernachten) prender allogio; hospitar se; descender (in un hotel/a presso de) '''einkeilen Arch inclavar; (einschlagen) cunear; Techn fixar con cuneos '''Einkeilung inclavamento, inclavatura, cuneage '''einkellern mitter in cellario '''einkerben insecar, indentar '''einkerkern incarcerar, imprisionar '''Einkerkerung incarcer/ation,-amento; imprisionamento '''einkesseln incircular '''Einkesselung incirculamento '''einkitten masticar '''einklagen reclamar in justitia le pagamento de; postular/reclamar judicialmente '''einklammern poner/mitter in parentheses recte, quadrate; (Bau) crampar '''Einklang unisono, accordo; in ~ bringen: poner de accordo; fig harmonia '''einkleben collar/glutinar in '''einkleiden vestir; fig revestir, velar '''Einkleidung vestitura; fig velamento '''einkochen vi reducer se (per coction); vt cocer; (Obst) facer conserva de, mitter in conserva '''einkommen vi (Geld) entrar, reciper se; ~ um: requirer (Akk.), sollicitar; ~ wegen: protestar contra; bei j-m ~: presentar un demanda ad alicuno; (einfallen) venir in mente Einkommen n renta, revenito '''Einkommensteuer imposto super le renta '''einkreisen incircular '''Einkreisung incirculamento '''Einkreisungspolitik politica de incirculamento/isolamento '''einkuppeln Mech accopular '''Einkäufer comprator, emptor '''Einkünfte Pl entratas, ingressos, receptas, rentas '''einladen (Waren) cargar (in); (j-m) invitar, convitar '''einladend accolligente; (Speise) appetit/ive,-ose '''Einladung invitation; (Waren) cargamento '''Einlage (Sache) cosa incluse; (Geld) deposito; fundos Pl; (im Brief) annexo; (Spiel) summa riscate; Theat intermedio, pičce (F)/pecia foris de programma; (im Schuh) solea orthopedic; (Polster) cossino (de watta); (Möbel) incrustation; Suppe mit ~: suppa guarnite; in der ~: hic/ci juncte; (Zahn) obturation (temporari) '''einlagern immagazinar; (Truppen) allogiar -dzh-; Su immagazinage, allogiamento '''Einlass|Einlaß entrata, admission; ~ gewähren: s. einlassen '''einlassen lassar facer entrar; admitter; Techn introducer, incastrar; sich mit j-m ~: entrar in relationes con alicuno; sich ~ auf/in: ingagiar -dzh-/aventurar/mitter se in; sich auf Spekulationen ~: jectar se in speculationes '''Einlasskarte|Einlaßkarte carta/billet de entrata '''Einlassventil|Einlaßventil valvula de admission '''Einlauf (Briefe) currero (del die); Med clyster, enema, lavage intestinal '''einlaufen entrar, arrivar; (Stoff) restringer se; ~de Briefe: litteras in arrivata '''einleben sich ~: accostumar/habituar/acclimatar se; fig familiarisar se (con) '''Einlegearbeit incrustation '''einlegen mitter, poner (in); (einfügen) inserer, insertar, includer; (Geld) depositar, investir; (einpökeln) marinar; (Gold, Holz) incrustar; (Berufung) interponer (appello); ein (gutes) Wort ~ für: interceder in favor de; Kochk mitter in conserva '''Einleger depositante; Typ marginator '''Einlegesohle solea orthopedic; soleetta '''einleiten introducer; (vorbereiten) preparar; (beginnen) initiar; (Prozeß) instruer; Mus preluder; (Scheidung) sollicitar '''einleitend introduct/ive,-ori, preliminar '''Einleitung introduction, preparation, instruction, preludio; (Vorwort) prefacio '''einlenken ~ in: (facer) entrar in; fig cambiar de opinion; transiger '''einlernen apprender (a fundo); s. anlernen '''einlesen sich ~ in: familiarisar se con '''einleuchten parer evidente/clar '''einleuchtend obvie, evidente '''einliefern livrar '''Einlieferung livration '''Einlieferungsschein certificato/recepta (de livration) '''einliegen vi esser includite/incluse '''einliegend incluse, (hic) juncte '''einlochen (einzapfen) incastrar; fam Pers imprisionar '''einlogieren allogiar -dzh-; s.a. einmieten '''einlullen cunar, sopir (a. fig) '''einläuten annunciar per/con campanas '''einlösbar convertibile '''einlösen (Pfand) retraher; (Wertpapiere) converter, pagar, reimbursar; (zurückkaufen) redimer; (Versprechen) impler '''Einlösung retraction, conversion, pagamento, reimbursamento, redemption, impletion '''einmachen mitter in conserva '''Einmachglas vitro/bottilia a/pro conservas '''einmal un vice, unquam. aliquando, olim, un die; auf ~: in mesme tempore; (plötzlich) subito; nicht ~: non mesmo; ~ um das andere: cata secunde vice; noch ~ so groß wie: duplemente plus grande que; komm ~ her!: veni dunque (a) hic!; es war ~: il habeva unquam/olim '''Einmaleins tabella de multiplication '''einmalig unic; de un sol vice '''Einmarsch entrata; marcha (in) '''einmarschieren entrar, marchar in '''Einmaster nave de un sol mast '''einmauern (im)murar '''einmeisseln|einmeißeln cisellar, gravar '''einmengen miscer '''einmieten allogiar -dzh-, prender allogio -dzh- (pro); (Kartoffeln) interrar (pro conservar); (Getreide usw) poner in (un) silo '''einmischen miscer; sich ~: immiscer se; intromitter se; sich ~ in: immiscer/ingerer se (in) '''Einmischung ingerentia, immixtion, intervention '''einmotorig monomotor(i), de un sol motor '''einmotten proteger/preservar con naphthalina (contra le tineas) '''einmummeln inveloppar, involver '''einmummen inveloppar, involver '''einmünden imbuccar (in), fluer in Einmünden imbuccamento '''einmütig unanime '''Einmütigkeit unanimitate '''Einnahme (Stadt) occupation, prisa; (Land) conquesta; (Geld) recepta; entratas Pl; (Einkommen) renta; (Steuern) perception, exaction '''Einnahmebuch libro del receptas/entratas '''Einnahmequelle fonte de rentas; ressource (F) '''einnebeln coperir de nebula (artificial) '''einnehmen (Stelle, Stadt) occupar, prender; (Land) conquirer; (Geld) reciper, incassar; (Steuern) perciper, exiger; (genießen) absorber; fig prevenir (für: in favor de; gegen: contra); predisponer, ganiar; eingenommen sein für: sympathisar con '''einnehmend fig sympathic, placente '''Einnehmer receptor; (Steuern) perceptor, exactor '''einnicken addormir se, sopir se '''einnieten rivetar '''einnisten (sich) ~: annidar (se); fig establir/installar se '''einnähen suer in; (Stoff) sich ~: restringer se '''einordnen (ar)rangiar -dzh-, ordinar, classificar '''Einordnung classification '''einpacken impaccar; (einwickeln) inveloppar, involver, imballar; (Koffer packen) facer su paccos Einpacken n impaccatura, imballage '''einpassen vt adjustar; vi convenir, esser assortite (a) '''einpauken inculcar; sich et. ~: studiar alique in haste (e furia) '''Einpauker repetitor '''einpferchen parcar; (einstallen) stabular; fig premer como sardinas in latta '''einpflanzen (im)plantar '''einpfropfen inocular '''einphasig monophasic '''einpolig unipolar '''einpressen premer, comprimer, stringer '''einprägen imprimer, gravar, sculper; fig inculcar, gravar in le memoria '''einpudern coperir de pulvere '''einpökeln marinar, (in)salar, salmuriar '''Einpökelung marinage, (in)salation, salmuriage '''einquartieren allogiar -dzh-, quartierar '''Einquartierung allogiamento -dzh-, quartieramento '''einrahmen inquadrar '''Einrahmung inquadramento '''einrammen arietar '''einrechnen comprender (in un conto), includer '''Einrede objection, replica '''einreden j-m ~: facer creder ad alicuno; persuader alicuno; auf j-n ~: tentar, persuader alicuno; urger presso alicuno; j-m Mut ~: incoragiar -dzh- alicuno '''einregnen pluver in/resp. sur; eingeregnet sein: esser retenite per le pluvia '''einreiben frictionar, fricar; (mit Salbe) unguer '''Einreibung friction '''einreichen presentar '''einreihen mitter/poner in fila; (Rekruten) incorporar, listar (in) '''einreihig de un sol rango/fila; (Anzug) con un (sol) fila de buttones '''Einreise entrata '''Einreiseerlaubnis permisso de entrata '''einreisen entrar '''Einreisevisum visa de entrata '''einreissen|einreißen (Stoff) lacerar, diveller; (umstürzen) demolir; (Umrisse) traciar; vi fig expander/vulgarisar/introducer se Einreißen laceration, divulsion, demolition '''einreiten vi entrar cavalcante; vt (Pferd) dressar '''einrenken reducer un luxation dislocate; distorquer; fig arrangiar -dzh- '''einrennen vi currer contra, assalir/assaltar alicuno; vt (Tür) fortiar currente/per currer; effringer; sich den Schädel ~: rumper se le testa '''einrichten arrangiar -dzh-, disponer, organisar; (errichten) instituer, establir; (Wohnung) mobilar; sich ~: installar se; sich ~ auf: preparar se a/pro; Techn adjustar '''Einrichtung arrangiamento -dzh-, disposition, organisation, institution, mobiliario; installation; adjustage '''einriegeln clauder/recluder con le pessulo '''einritzen gravar '''einrollen inrolar '''einrosten oxydar se; devenir ferruginose '''einräumen (Möbel) rangiar -dzh-, mitter in ordine; (Waren) immagazinar; (abtreten) ceder; (zugestehen) conceder '''einräumend concessive '''Einräumung mobilamento, cession, concession '''Einröhren Einröhren-: (Radio) de un valvula '''einrücken vt inserer, insertar; (einkuppeln) embragar, accopular; Typ aperir paragrapho; in j-s Stelle ~: succeder ad alicuno; vi Mil entrar '''einrühren diluer, miscer; (Eier) batter '''eins un; un cosa; um ~: a(d) un hora; fig ~ ums andere: un post le altere Eins f le un; (Zeugnis) nota de multo bon '''einsacken insaccar; (Geld) imbursar '''einsalben unguer '''einsalzen salar; poner in sal '''einsam solitari; (entlegen) isolate '''Einsamkeit solitude, isolamento '''einsammeln recolliger; (Früchte) colliger, recoltar; (Geld) facer un collecta/questa '''Einsammler collector '''Einsammlung (Früchte) recolta; (Geld) collecta, questa '''einsargen mitter/poner in le feretro/sarcophago '''Einsargung le poner in le feretro '''Einsatz (Spiel) summa riscate; (Tisch) allongamento; (der Hüfte) empleo; (des Lebens) risco; (Opfer) sacrificio; Mus intonation; (am Hemd) plastron (F); Mil entrata in action; (der Gasmaske) filtro; (am Kleid) insertion; (Auftrag) mission, operation; Flugz ~ fliegen: volar un sortita '''einsatzbereit disposite ad entrar in action '''Einsatzbereitschaft spirito de sacrificio '''Einsatzwagen carro de reserva '''einsaugen suger, aspirar; (schlürfen) sorber; (aufsaugen) imbiber se, impregnar se '''einschalten (einfügen) intercalar; insertar; Elektr connecter; (Lampe, Radio) accender; (Maschinen) mitter in circuito/contacto; (einschieben) interpolar; fig sich ~: intervenir Einschalten intercalation, interpolation, insertion, connexion, intervention '''Einschaltung intercalation, interpolation, insertion, connexion, intervention '''einscharren interrar '''einschenken effunder, plenar '''Einschenker effusor '''einschicken inviar '''einschieben intercalar, introducer, inserer, interpolar '''einschienig de un (sol) via; de via unic '''einschiessen|einschießen (zerstören) demolir per cannonada(s); (einschlagen) tramar; (Waffe) essayar; (Geld) investir; (Ball) calcar in (le) rete; sich ~: exercitar (le tiro); corriger le tiro '''einschiffen (sich) ~: imbarcar (se) '''Einschiffung imbarcamento '''Einschiffungsplatz imbarcatorio '''einschlafen addormir se; vor dem Einschlafen: ante addormir se; (Glied) torper, esser torpide; (Beziehungen) relentar se '''Einschlag (Geschoß) impacto; (Weberei) trama; (Blitz) colpo de fulmine; (puncto de) cadita; (rassischer) sanguine; (Umschlag) inveloppe, imballage '''einschlagen vt rumper; (Nagel) figer; (Tür) fortiar; (Weg) prender, sequer; (Paket) imballar, inveloppar; (Bettuch) realtiar; (Weberei) tramar; (Näherei) curtar per plica; vi (die Hand geben) dar le mano; (Blitz) cader; (Geschoß) impinger; es hat eingeschlagen: le fulmine ha cadite; fig gut ~: dar (un) bon resultato '''einschleichen sich ~: introducer se (furtivemente), insinuar se '''einschleppen Mar remorcar; Krankh importar '''einschliess|einschließen (in)serrar, clauder, includer; Mil incircular, circumferer; (einzäunen) clausurar; fig comprender, continer '''einschliesslich|einschließlich Adj inclusive, incluse, includite, comprendite (in illo); Adv inclusivemente '''Einschliessung|Einschließung incirculamento '''einschlummern sopir se, addormir se '''Einschluss|Einschluß inclusion; cosa/pecia/scripto incluse; mit ~: s. einschließlich '''einschläferig ~es Bett: lecto de/pro un persona '''einschläfern addormir, sopir; (künstl.) narcotisar; fig cunar in securitate; quietar '''einschläfernd somnolente, soporifere; ~es Mittel: soporifico '''einschläfig ~es Bett: lecto de/pro un persona '''einschlägig relative, correspondente; (Behörde) competente; (treffend) pertinente '''einschlürfen sorber; (Luft) respirar (con delicia) '''einschmeicheln sich ~: insinuar se, introducer se per flatterias, ingratiar se; sich bei j-m ~: captivar le sympathias de alicuno '''einschmeichelnd insinuante '''einschmelzen vt funder; vi funder se Einschmelzen fundition, fusion '''Einschmelzung fundition, fusion '''einschmieren (m. Salbe) unguer; (m. Fett) ingrassar; (m. Öl) olear '''einschmuggeln introducer per contrabando; sich ~: infiltrar se '''einschmutzen polluer '''einschnappen clauder se per resorto; fig offender/vexar se; eingeschnappt: irritate '''einschneiden incider, incisar, taliar; (Namen) gravar '''einschneidend incisive; fig radical '''einschneidig a un sol talia '''einschneien coperir de nive; sepelir sub le nive '''Einschnitt incision; (Vers) cesura; (Erd~) trenchea -sch-; (Geschichte) epocha; (Kerbe) sectura '''einschnüren laciar, acordonar '''Einschnürung acordonamento '''einschrauben vitar (in) '''Einschreibebrief littera recommendate/registrate '''Einschreibegebühr taxa de registration/inscription/recommendation '''Einschreibegeld s. Einschreibegebühr '''einschreiben inscriber; (Briefe) recommendar, registrar; (Schule) sich ~ (lassen): inscriber/matricular se '''einschreiten intervenir Einschreiten intervention '''einschrumpfen arrugar se, contraher se '''einschränken limitar, restringer, reducer; sich ~ in den Ausgaben: reducer su expensas '''Einschränkung limitation, restriction, reduction; (Vorbehalt) reserva '''einschulen matricular (in un schola) '''Einschulung matriculation '''Einschuss|Einschuß entrata; (Spur) impacto; (Weberei) trama '''einschwenken Mil facer/operar un conversion '''einschwärzen introducer clandestinmente '''einschärfen intimar, inculcar, recommendar '''einschätzen evalutar, estimar; (Steuern) taxar; richtig ~: appreciar ben '''Einschätzung evalutation, estimation, taxation '''einschüchtern intimidar; Su intimidation '''einschütten effunder '''einsegnen benedicer, consecrar; (Kind) confirmar; (Priester) ordinar '''Einsegnung benediction, consecration, confirmation, ordination '''einsehen vt examinar; (begreifen) comprender; (erkennen) recognoscer; vi mit j-m (in ein Buch) ~: leger/reguardar in le libro de alicuno Einsehen n (Prüf.) examine; ein ~ haben: render se conto (de); (Vernunft annehmen) esser rationabile '''einseifen saponar '''einseitig unilateral, de un latere; fig partial, stricte; ~es Kopfweh: hemicrania, migraine (F); ~e Lungenentzündung: simple/singule pneumonia/pulmonia '''Einseitigkeit unilateralitate, partialitate, strictessa; (Prinzipienreiterei) doctrinarismo '''einsenden inviar, remitter; (an Zeitungen) communicar; (Ball, einschießen) calcar in (le) rete '''Einsender remittente, expeditor '''Einsendung invio, remissa, expedition; (Eingesandt) communicato '''einsenken abassar '''Einsenkung abassamento '''einsetzen poner, placiar, collocar; (Anzeige) inserer, insertar; (Pflanze) plantar; Math substituer; (errichten) instituer, establir; (in ein Amt) installar; (in e-e Würde) investir de; (Edelsteine) incastrar; (Leben) riscar; j-n zu .. ~: nominar ..; (Ehrenwort) ingagiar -dzh-; (buchen) inscriber; Mil poner entrar in combatto; (s-e Kraft) emplear, mobilisar; sich ~ für: luctar pro; defender; intervenir in favor de; vi comenciar; Mus entrar, intonar '''Einsetzung placiamento, insertion, plantation, substitution, institution, establimento, installation, investitura, incastratura, risco, nomination, ingagiamento -dzh-, inscription, entrata in combatto, empleo, intervention, intonation, entrata '''Einsicht inspection; (Untersuchung) examine; (Kenntnis) cognoscentia; (Verstand) intelligentia, intendimento; (Urteil) judicio; ~ nehmen: examinar (alique); prender cognoscentia (de); zur gefälligen ~: pro prender cognoscentia (de illo); pro vostre information; zur ~ kommen: devenir rationabile '''einsichtig intelligente; (verständnisvoll) comprensive; (überlegt) judiciose '''einsichtslos inintelligente, sin judicio '''einsichtsvoll intelligente; (verständnisvoll) comprensive; (überlegt) judiciose '''einsickern infiltrar se Einsickern n (von Regenwasser) infiltration (pluvial) '''Einsiedelei eremitage; (Ort) eremiteria '''Einsiedler eremita '''einsiedlerisch eremitic '''Einsiedlerkrebs Zool paguro '''einsilbig monosyllabe; ~es Wort: monosyllabo; fig taciturne '''einsingen cunar cantante; sich ~: exercitar (se) a cantar '''einsinken vi affundar se, collaber; (im Wasser a.) submerger se '''Einsitzer (Wagen) carro/vectura de un sede; Flugz monoplacia '''einspannen tender (in/super); (Pferd) junger, harnesar; Techn incastrar; fig emplear '''einsparen economisar, sparniar '''Einsparung economia, sparnio '''einsperren includer; (Gefangene) imprisionar, incarcerar '''Einsperrung inclusion, imprisionamento, incarceration '''einspielen exercitar (se) a sonar/jocar; facer alicun exercitios; (Sport) sich ~: trainar; vi (Waage) equilibrar se '''einspinnen sich ~: facer le cocon (F); fig isolar se '''einsprengen (m. Wasser) asperger; (Wäsche) humectar; Mil facer saltar/exploder; (einmischen) intermiscer '''einspringen für j-n ~: substituer/reimplaciar alicuno '''einspritzen injicer, injectar '''Einspritzung injection '''Einspruch reclamation, protesto; ~ erheben: protestar '''Einspruchsrecht (derecto de) veto '''einspurig a/de via unic; a/de un sol via '''Einspänner carro a un cavallo '''einspännig a un cavallo '''einst un die; (früher) olim '''einstampfen fullar; crepar fullante; (Papier, Lumpen) macerar; mitter al pistillo '''Einstand quota/taxa de entrata; (Tennis) par '''Einstandsgeld quota/taxa de entrata '''einstauben vi coperir se de pulvere; impulverar se '''einstechen punger, puncturar; (Loch) perforar '''einstecken figer; mitter intro; (in die Tasche) intascar; (hinnehmen) acceptar, tolerar; (Prügel) incassar; (Schwert) invainar; (fam einsperren) imprisionar; mitter in prision '''einstehen ~ für: responder de (alique), responder pro (alicuno) '''einsteigen entrar, ascender (in); Eisenb ~!: partita! al traino! '''Einsteigesteg imbarcatorio '''einstellen mitter, collocar, poner; Techn adjustar, regular; (Leute) ingagiar -dzh-; Mil listar, incorporar; (in Betrieb setzen) actionar; (aufhören lassen) cessar; (unterbrechen) suspender; sich ~: trovar/monstrar se; sich ~ auf: adaptar se a; die Welle ~: (Radio) captar le unda Einstellen collocation, adjustamento, regulation, ingagiamento -dzh-, listamento, actionamento, cessation, suspension, adaptation; (Haltung) attitude '''einstellig de un sol cifra '''Einstellung collocation, adjustamento, regulation, ingagiamento -dzh-, listamento, actionamento, cessation, suspension, adaptation; (Haltung) attitude '''Einstellungsschraube vite de regulation '''einstig (früher) antique, ancian; (künftig) futur '''einstimmen junger su voce (a); fig junger se (a), concordar; Mus intonar '''einstimmig a/de un sol voce; fig unanime; Adv al unanimitate '''Einstimmigkeit unanimitate '''einstmals un die; (früher) olim '''einstossen|einstoßen (zerbrechen) rumper; (Tür) fortiar '''einstreichen fricar, unguer, facer entrar fricante; (Geld) intascar '''einstreuen expander, sparger; (den Pferden) facer/dar lectiera; (einmischen) immiscer, intermiscer; fig seminar (in) '''einströmen affluer (in) '''einstudieren studiar, apprender de memoria; Theat (Stück) probar, essayar '''einstufen class(ific)ar, graduar '''Einstufung classification, gradation, graduation '''Einsturz affundamento; (Verfall) ruina '''einstweilen intertanto '''einstweilig interime, provisori '''einstöckig de un (sol) etage '''einstündig de un hora '''einstürmen entrar bruscamente; assaltar (alicuno); precipitar se (super) '''einstürzen affundar se, collaber, cader in ruina; (Erdmassen) glissar; vt demolir, abatter '''einsäuern mitter levatura in le pasta; mitter in le aceto '''einsäumen orlar '''Eintagsfliege ephemero; fig persona de importantia ephemere '''eintauchen immerger, merger, submerger; Su immersion, submersion; (eintunken) molliar '''Eintausch excambio, troco '''eintauschen excambiar, trocar '''einteilen divider; (verteilen) repartir, distribuer; (in Klassen) class(ific)ar '''Einteilung division, repartition, distribution, classification '''Eintopfgericht platto unic '''Eintracht concordia, harmonia, union '''Eintrag registration, inscription; (Schaden) damno, prejudicio; Eintrag tun: prejudiciar '''Eintragen registration, inscription; (Schaden) damno, prejudicio eintragen registrar, scriber; (verursachen) causar; (Nutzen) render, producer, rentar '''Eintragung registration, inscription; (Schaden) damno, prejudicio '''eintreffen vi arrivar; (geschehen) evenir, occurrer; (Voraussage) realisar se Eintreffen arrivata; realisation '''eintreiben (Nagel) figer; (Vieh) reconducer, recolliger; (Geld) recuperar '''eintreten vi entrar; (geschehen) supervenir, evenir; (Besserung) manifestar se; für j-n ~: interceder in favor de alicuno; sustener/defender le causa de alicuno; vt (zertreten) fullar/fortiar (per un colpo de pede) '''eintrichtern (Faß) intonnar; fam fig inculcar '''Eintritt entrata, ingresso; Techn admission; (Beginn) comenciamento, principio '''Eintrittsgeld quota/precio de entrata '''Eintrittskarte billet de entrata '''eintrocknen (de)siccar; vi (Früchte) retraher se, desiccar se; Su (de)siccation '''einträchtig concorde, unanime; de accordo; harmoniose '''einträglich lucrative, profitabile, remunerative, productive '''einträufeln instillar '''eintröpfeln instillar '''eintunken molliar (in sauce (F)) '''eintägig de un (sol) die; fig ephemere '''Eintänzer dansator professional; gigolo '''eintönig monotone '''Eintönigkeit monotonia '''einverleiben incorporar (a, in); (Land) annecter, annexar '''Einverleibung incorporation, annexion '''Einvernehmen accordo; im ~ mit: de accordo con; sich ins ~ setzen (mit): poner se de accordo (con) '''einverstanden de accordo '''Einverständnis accordo, consentimento; (geheimes) intelligentia, collusion; (strafbares) conniventia '''einwachsen penetrar; crescer (in); Med incarnar se; (m. Wachs einreiben) cerar '''Einwand objection; (Entgegnung) replica '''Einwanderer immigrante '''einwandern immigrar '''Einwanderung immigration '''einwandfrei (tadellos) correcte, impeccabile; Pers irreprehensibile; (unanfechtbar) incontestabile; (Ware) sin defectos '''einwechseln cambiar, trocar '''einwecken poner in conserva '''einweichen molliar; imbiber; (Wäsche) prelavar '''einweihen inaugurar, consecrar; (Fahnen usw) benedicer; ~ in: initiar a; eingeweiht sein: esser in le secreto '''Einweihung inauguration, consecration, benediction, initiation '''einweisen installar (in); in e-e Wohnung ~: assignar un appartamento (ad alicuno) '''Einweisung installation '''einwenden objectar, retorquer, replicar '''Einwendung objection, retorsion, replica '''einwerfen jectar (in); (Fenster usw) rumper (con petras), fracassar; fig objectar '''einwichsen incerar '''einwickeln involver, inveloppar; (Kind) fasciar, involver in le fascias; fig seducer (per parolas adulatori) '''einwilligen consentir '''Einwilligung consentimento; (Beistimmung) assentimento, consenso; (stille) acquiescentia '''einwirken ager/influer super; (beeinflussen) influentiar '''Einwirkung action, influentia '''Einwohner habitante '''Einwohnerin habitanta '''Einwohnerschaft habitantes Pl, population '''Einwurf (am Briefkasten) apertura; (Fußball) remissa in joco; (Einwand) objection, replica '''einwurzeln (Wurzeln schlagen) radicar (se); fig eingewurzelt: inveterate, notori '''einwärts (ad) intro '''einwöchentlich septimanal, de un septimana, hebdomadari '''einwöchig s. einwöchentlich '''Einzahl singular '''einzahlbar pagabile '''einzahlen pagar '''Einzahler depositante '''Einzahlerin depositanta '''Einzahlung pagamento, deposito; (Eingänge) entratas '''einzeichnen designar (in); (anmerken) marcar; (einschreiben) inscriber '''Einzeichnung inscription '''Einzelausgabe volumine distachate -sch-; edition avulse '''Einzelfall caso particular/isolate, individual '''Einzelhaft detention solitari '''Einzelhandel commercio de detalio '''Einzelheit particularitate, detalio '''Einzelhändler detali/ante,-ero,-ista '''Einzelleben vita solitari '''einzellig unicellular '''einzeln sol, particular, singule, singular, isolate; j-r ~e: cata un uno pro se; die ~en Teile: le diverse partes; Adv un a un '''einzelne Pl alicun/es,-os,-as '''Einzelspiel (Tennis) joco de singules/duo personas '''Einzelstück pecia distachate -sch-/avulse '''Einzelteil pecia distachate -sch-/avulse '''Einzelverkauf (vendita al) detalio; (Zeitungen) vendita al numero '''Einzelwesen individuo '''Einzelzimmer camera individual/ad un persona '''einziehbar Zool retractile; (Fahrgestell) retractabile; Hdl exigibile; Jur confiscabile; (einziehend) retractive '''einziehen retraher, retractar, exiger, confiscar; (Erkundigungen) colliger; (Luft) aspirar; vi entrar, penetrar; in e- e Wohnung ~: installar se (in un appartamento) '''Einziehung (Geld) incassamento; (Steuern) perception; confiscation, retraction '''einzig unic; sol; ~ und allein: unicamente; kein ~er: necun(o,-a); non mesmo un(o,-a) '''einzigartig singular, unic, incompara bile '''Einzug entrata (in); (Wohnung) occupation; (Geld) incassamento '''einzwängen introducer entrar a/per fortia; fortiar ad entrar '''einzäunen clausurar (con haga, palos, sepe); circumferer, vallar '''Einzäunung clausura; (Wall) vallo, vallation '''einäschern reducer a cineres; (Leiche) incinerar, cremar '''Einäscherung (Leiche) incineration, cremation '''einäugig cec de un oculo '''Einöde deserto, solitude '''einölen olear, lubrificar, ingrassar '''einüben studiar; Theat essayar, probar '''Eipulver ovos in pulvere '''eirund oval '''Eis glacie; (Speise~) gelato; zu ~ gefrieren: glaciar/congelar se; gelar Eis- (in Zssgn.) Adj glacial; glaciari; de glacie '''Eisbahn pista/area de patinage '''Eisbein pede de porco (in salmuria); fig ~e haben: haber le pedes gelate '''Eisberg iceberg (E); monte de glacie; glaciero flottante '''Eisblumen Pl (am Fenster) flores/filices de pruina '''Eisbrecher (nave) rumpeglacie '''Eisbär urso blanc/polar '''Eisdecke strato de glacie '''Eisdiele gelateria '''Eisen ferro; altes ~: ferralia '''eisenartig ferree; ferric '''Eisenbahn ferrovia; (in Zssgn. Adj) ferroviari '''Eisenbahnabteil compartimento '''Eisenbahnbeamter functionario/empleato ferroviari/del ferrovias '''Eisenbahnbeamtin functionaria/empleata ferroviari/del ferrovias '''Eisenbahner ferroviero '''Eisenbahnfahrplan horario ferroviari '''Eisenbahnfahrt viage ferroviari/in traino '''Eisenbahnfähre nave transbordator/portatrainos '''Eisenbahnknotenpunkt nodo/centro ferroviari '''Eisenbahnlinie linea ferroviari; via ferree '''Eisenbahnnetz rete ferroviari/de ferrovia '''Eisenbahnschiene rail (E) '''Eisenbahnunglück accidente ferroviari '''Eisenbahnverbindung communication/ligation ferroviari '''Eisenbahnverkehr traffico ferroviari '''Eisenbahnwagen wagon '''Eisenbahnzug traino (ferroviari) '''Eisenband banda de ferro '''Eisenbau construction de/in ferro '''Eisenbeschlag ferratura '''eisenbeschlagen ferrate; reinfortiate con bandas de ferro '''Eisenbeton beton/cemento armate '''Eisenblech (folio de) latta, lamina de ferro; ferro blanc '''Eisendraht filo de ferro '''Eisenerz mineral de ferro '''Eisenfresser rodomonte '''Eisengiesser|Eisengießer funditor de ferro '''Eisengiesserei|Eisengießerei funderia de ferro '''eisenhaltig ferric, ferrifere, ferrose, ferruginose '''Eisenhammer martello de forgia-dzh-/ferreria '''eisenhart dur como le ferro '''Eisenhut Bot aconito '''Eisenhütte (Gießerei) funderia; (~werk) stabilimento siderurgic; ferreria '''Eisenindustrie siderurgia; industria siderurgic '''Eisenkies pyrite '''Eisenkram ferralia '''Eisenkraut Bot verbena; ~artige Pflanzen: verbenaceas '''Eisenoxyd oxydo ferric '''Eisenschlacke scoria de ferro '''Eisenschmied ferrero, ferrator; forgiero -dzh-, forgiator -dzh- '''Eisenspat siderite '''Eisenspäne Pl limatura Sg (de ferro); (zur Bodenrein.) palea de ferro Sg '''Eisenträger trave/trabe ferree '''Eisenverhüttung tractamento siderurgic '''Eisenwaren Pl quincalia Sg, articulo de ferro '''Eisenwarenhandlung quincalieria '''Eisenwarenhändler quincaliero '''Eisenwerk stabilimento siderurgic '''Eisenzeit etate de ferro '''eisern ferree, de ferro; (unveräußtrlich) inalienabile; fig ferree, dur; ~er Bestand: fundos de reserva; ultime reservas; ~e Ration: ration de reserva; der ~e Vorhang: le cortina de ferro '''Eisfläche pista/area de glacie '''eisfrei disembarassate de glacie(s) '''Eisfrüchte fructos congelate '''Eisgang disgelo; deriva (e flottation) de glacie '''Eisgefrorenes gelato '''eisgekühlt glaciate, gelate '''eisgrau con capillos gris '''Eisheilige sanctos de glacie '''Eishockey hockey (E) super glacie '''Eishöhle glaciera '''eisig glaciate, glacial, coperite de glacie '''Eiskaffee gelato de caffe '''eiskalt frigidissime, gelate '''Eiskeller glaciera '''Eiskunstlauf patinage artistic '''Eiskübel situla de glacie '''Eislauf patinage '''Eisläufer patinator '''Eisläuferin patinatrice '''Eismaschine machina a glacie '''Eismeer mar/oceano glacial '''Eispickel picco (de alpinista) '''Eisschokolade chocolate sch- in glacie '''Eisscholle pecia/placa de glacie '''Eisschrank glaciera, refrigerator '''Eissport (Wintersport) sport (E) hibernal; patinage '''Eisstube gelateria '''Eisvogel martin piscator '''Eiswaffel cornetta/resp. wafla de glacie; glacie in cornetta '''Eiszapfen pendente de glacie '''Eiszeit epocha glacial '''Eiszone zona glacial '''eitel (vergebl.) van; (eingebildet) vanitose, fatue; (unbedeutend) futile; (bloß) mer '''Eitelkeit vanitate, fatuitate, futilitate '''Eiter pus, pure '''Eiterbeule abscesso '''Eiterbläschen pustula '''Eitergeschwulst abscesso '''Eitergeschwür furunculo '''Eiterherd foco purulente '''eiterig purulente; (eiternd) suppurante; (Eiterung befördernd) suppurative '''eitern suppurar, absceder '''Eiterpustel pustula '''Eiterung suppuration '''eitrig purulente; (eiternd) suppurante; (Eiterung befördernd) suppurative '''Eiweiss|Eiweiß clara de ovo; rohes ~: clara; (Biochem.) albumina '''eiweisshaltig|eiweißhaltig albuminose '''Eiweissstoff|Eiweißstoff albumina '''Ekel disgusto; (Übelkeit) nausea; (Widerwille) repugnantia; ~ vor et. haben: esser disgustate de alique; er ist mir ein ~: ille me repugna '''ekelhaft disgust/ose,-ante, nauseose, repugnante '''ekelig (lästig) fastidiose, antipathic; s.a. ekelhaft '''ekeln disgustar, repugnar; es ekelt mich davor: isto me disgusta; io es nauseate ad/per isto '''eklatant ruitose; evidente '''Eklektiker eclectico '''eklektisch eclectic '''eklig s. ekelig, ekelhaft '''Ekliptik ecliptica '''ekliptisch ecliptic '''Ekstase ecstase; in ~ geraten: ecstasiar se '''ekstatisch ecstatic '''elastisch elastic '''Elastizität elasticitate '''Elch (Zool Alces alces) alce '''Elefant elephante; Adj elephantin '''Elefantiasis Med elephantiasis '''Elegie elegia '''elegisch elegiac '''elektrifizieren electrificar '''Elektrifizierung electrification '''Elektriker electricista '''elektrisch electric '''Elektrische n fam tram(via) '''elektrisieren electrisar '''Elektrisiermaschine electrisator '''Elektrizität electricitate '''elektrizitätserzeugend electrogene '''Elektrizitätsmesser m electrometro '''Elektrizitätsträger electrophoro '''Elektrizitätswerk central electric '''Elektroakustik electroacustica '''Elektrochemie electrochimia '''elektrochemisch electrochimic '''Elektrode electrodo '''Elektrodynamik electrodynamica '''Elektrolyse electrolyse '''Elektromagnet electromagnete '''Elektromotor electromotor '''Elektron electron '''Elektronengehirn cerebro electronic '''Elektronenmikroskop microscopio electronic '''Elektronenröhre tubo electronic '''Elektronentechnik electronica '''Elektronik electronica '''elektronisch electronic '''Elektroskop electroscopio '''Elektroskopie electroscopia '''elektroskopisch electroscopic '''Elektrotechnik electrotechnica '''Elektrotechniker electrotechnico '''elektrotechnisch electrotechnic '''Elektrotherapie electro/therapeutica,-therapia '''Element elemento '''elementar elementari '''Elementarlehrer institutor; maestro de schola primari '''Elementarlehrerin institutrice; maestra de schola primari '''Elementarschule schola primari/elementari '''Elen alce '''Elend miseria; (Unglück) disgratia elend misere, miserabile; (dürftig) meschin; ~ aussehen: haber mal aspecto '''Elentier alce '''Elevator elevator '''Eleve (der Landwirtsch.) apprentisse agronomic; alumno '''elf (a. Su) dece-un; undece '''Elfe sylphide '''Elfenbein ebore '''elfenbeinern eboree '''elffach dece-un/undece vices tanto '''elfjährig de dece-un/undece annos '''Elfjähriger puero de undece annos '''Elfmeter Fußb penalitate; (Strafraum) area de penalitate '''Elfmetermarke signo/puncto de penalitate '''elfsilbig undecasyllabe '''Elfsilbner undecasyllabo '''Elftel undecimo '''elftens undecimo, undecimemente; deceprimo; in undecime loco '''elfter dece-prime; undecime '''elidieren elider '''eliminieren eliminar '''Elite élite (F) '''Elixier elixir; Lebens~: elixir de longe vita '''Ellbogen cubito; sich auf den ~ stützen) appoiar se super/con le cubito; mit den ~ stoßen: toccar/pulsar con le cubito '''Ellbogenfreiheit libertate de action/movimento '''Ellbogenknochen cubito, osso cubital '''Elle ulna; mit der ~ messen: ulnar '''Ellenbogen cubito; sich auf den ~ stützen) appoiar se super/con le cubito; mit den ~ stoßen: toccar/pulsar con le cubito '''Ellenbogenfreiheit libertate de action/movimento '''Ellenbogenknochen cubito, osso cubital '''ellenlang fig interminabile; sin fin '''Ellipse ellipse '''elliptisch elliptic '''Elster pica '''elterlich parental; del parentes; paterne e materne; patrimonial '''Eltern parentes Pl '''Elternbeirat (Schule) consilio de parentes '''Elternhaus domo/casa paterne '''Elternliebe amor del parentes '''elternlos orphano (de patre e matre) '''Elternmord parricidio '''Elternmörder parricida '''Elternschaft le parentes (del scholares); paternitate, maternitate '''Email smalt(o) '''Emailleur smaltator '''emaillieren smaltar '''Emaillierung smaltatura '''Emanzipation emancipation '''emanzipieren emancipar '''Emblem emblema '''Embolie embolia '''Embryo embryon '''embryonenartig embryonal, embryonari, embryonic '''emeritiert emerite '''Emigrant emigrante; emigrato '''Emigrantin emigranta; emigrata '''emigrieren emigrar '''Eminenz eminentia '''Emission emission '''Emissionsgeschäft commercio/negotio de emission '''emittieren emitter '''Empfang reception (a. Radio); den ~ bestätigen: accusar reception (de); bei ~: al reception (de); (Aufnahme) accolligimento '''empfangen reciper, accolliger; (Frau) conciper; esser gravide '''Empfangsanlage posto de reception '''Empfangsantenne antenna de reception '''empfangsberechtigt autorisate a reciper '''Empfangsbescheinigung confirmation de reception; (Quittung) quitantia '''Empfangsbestätigung confirmation de reception; (Quittung) quitantia '''Empfangssaal sala de reception '''Empfangsschein recepta '''Empfangsstation (Bahnhof) station de destination; (Radio) posto de reception '''Empfangszimmer salon (de reception) '''empfehlen recommendar; ~ Sie mich Herrn ..: presenta mi respectos a senior ..; sich ~ (verabschieden): prender congedo; es empfiehlt sich: il es recommendabile; il conveni; (ich) empfehle mich (Ihnen): io ha le honor de salutar vos '''empfehlenswert recommendabile '''empfehlenswürdig recommendabile '''Empfehlung recommendation; (Grüße) complimentos Pl '''empfinden sentir (alique); esser affectate (per) '''empfindlich sensibile; (fein) delicate; (reizbar) susceptibile '''Empfindlichkeit sensibilitate, delicatessa, susceptibilitate '''empfindsam sentimental, sensitive '''Empfindsamkeit sentimental/itate,-ismo; sensibilitate '''Empfindung (der Sinne) sensation; (Gefühl) sentimento '''empfindungslos insensibile '''Empfindungslosigkeit insensibilitate '''Empfindungsvermögen sensibilitate; facultate sensitive/perceptive '''Empfänger (Fin usw, Gerät) receptor; (v. Sendungen) destinatario; consignatario '''Empfängerin (Fin usw, Gerät) receptrice; (v. Sendungen) destinataria; consignatario '''empfänglich ~ für: susceptibile de, receptive de; Med predisposite a/pro; (Gemüt) sensibile a '''Empfänglichkeit susceptibilitate, predisposition, sensibilitate '''Empfängnis conception; Mariä ~: le Immaculate Conception '''Emphase emphase '''emphatisch emphatic '''Empirestil stilo Imperio '''Empirie empirismo '''Empiriker empirico '''empirisch empiric '''Empirismus empirismo '''Empirist empirico, empirista '''empor a supra; verso le alto '''emporarbeiten sich ~: avantiar per su proprie effortios; vincer per su (proprie) labor '''emporblicken levar le oculos '''emporbringen sublevar; (Unternehmen) facer florar/florer '''Empore tribuna; (Chor) choro '''emporfahren ascender (in vehiculo); fig levar se de supersalto '''emporkommen elevar se (a. fig); fig pervenir, prosperar '''Emporkömmling arrivista, parvenu (F); (Neureicher) nove ricco '''emporlodern elevar se (in le aeres) '''emporragen (über) supersalir (inter), dominar (Akk.); elevar se supra/super '''emporrecken eriger; sich ~: eriger se '''emporrichten eriger; sich ~: eriger se '''emporschauen levar le oculos; reguardar a supra '''emporschiessen|emporschießen surger, salir '''emporschnellen levar se de un salto, saltar in alto '''emporschweben elevar se in le aere '''emporschwingen sich ~: elevar se de un volo rapide; fig pervenir rapidemente (a) '''emporspringen levar se de un salto, saltar in alto '''emporsteigen ascender '''emporstreben effortiar se de ascender/elevar se '''emportreiben Chem sublimar; pulsar a supra; facer ascender '''emporwachsen crescer (a supra) '''empören vt sublevar; fig a. indignar; sich ~: revoltar/rebellar/indignar se '''empörend revoltante, choccante -sch-, scandalose '''Empörer rebello; insurgito '''Empörerin rebella; insurgita '''empörerisch rebelle, motinose, seditiose '''Empörung rebellion; subleva/mento,-tion; revolta, insurrection; fig indignation '''emsig assidue, diligente, active '''Emsigkeit assiduitate, diligentia '''en ~gros: in grosso '''End End-: (in Zssgn.) Adj final '''Endchen pecietta '''Ende (örtl.) extremo, extremitate; (zeitl.) fin, termino (a. örtl.); am ~ der Tafel: al extremitate del tabula; zu ~ gehen: toccar a su fin; zu ~ sein: esser finite; zu ~ lesen usw: terminar le lectura (de); ein ~ machen mit: poner un fin a; ~ gut, alles gut: toto es ben que fini ben; (Ablauf) expiration '''Endemie endemia '''endemisch endemic '''enden finir, terminar; (Frist u. sterben) expirar '''Endergebnis resultato final '''Endesunterzeichneter subsignator '''endgültig definitive '''endigen finir, terminar '''Endivie Bot endivia '''Endiviensalat salata de endivia '''Endkampf lucta final; (Sport) (incontro) final '''endlich finite; (begrenzt) limitate; Adv finalmente, in fin '''Endlichkeit iste mundo '''endlos sin fin, interminabile, infinite '''Endlosigkeit infinitate '''Endpunkt termino, extremo, puncto final '''Endreim rima final '''Endrunde ultime reprisa, final '''Endspiel (incontro) final '''Endspurt spurt (E) final '''Endstation terminus (La) '''Endung Gram termination, desinentia '''Endziel objecto/scopo final '''Endzweck objecto/scopo final '''energetisch energetic '''Energie energia '''Energieerzeugung production de electricitate '''Energiehilfsquellen ressources (F) energetic '''energielos sin energia '''Energieträger Elektr portator de energia '''Energieversorgung approvisionamento in energia '''energisch energic '''eng stricte; (dicht, nah) clause; (innig) intime; (Kleidung) tense; ~ befreundet sein: esser grande amicos; (Sieb, Kamm) fin; (eingeschränkt) restricte '''Engagement ingagiamento -dzh- '''engagieren ingagiar -dzh- '''engbrüstig asthmatic '''Engbrüstigkeit asthma '''Enge strictessa; (Meer~) stricto '''Engel angelo '''engelhaft angelic '''Engerling larva del melolontha '''engherzig meschin; pauco generose '''Engherzigkeit meschineria '''engmaschig a/de malias clause/stricte '''Engpass|Engpaß gorga; passage stricte '''Engroshandel commercio al in-grosso '''Engroshändler grossista '''Engroshändlerin grossista '''engstirnig pauco intelligente; de mente stricte '''Enkel nepote; nepto '''Enkelin nepota; nepta '''Enklave territorio/terreno includite in un altere; enclave '''enorm enorme '''Ensemble ensemble (F), insimul '''entarten degenerar; fig depravar se; vt denaturar '''Entartung degeneration, depravation; (Entstellung) denaturation '''entbehren (nicht haben, vermissen) indiger, carer; (auskommen ohne) facer sin '''entbehrlich dispensabile, superflue '''Entbehrlichkeit superfluitate '''Entbehrung privation '''entbieten j-m s-n Gruß ~: presentar su complimentos ad alicuno; j-n zu sich ~: mandar a cercar alicuno; facer venir alicuno '''entbinden dispensar (de), eximer, exemptar, relevar; (von e-m Eid) disligar; (eine Frau) assister in le parto, delivrar; sie ist von e-m Knaben entbunden worden: illa ha parturite/parite un puero '''Entbindung dispensa(tion), exemption, relevamento, disligamento; Med parto, delivrantia '''Entbindungsanstalt maternitate '''Entbindungsklinik clinica obstetric '''entblättern disfoliar '''entblössen|entblößen denudar, discoperir; fig despoliar '''entblösst|entblößt nude, discoperte '''Entblössung|Entblößung denudation, despoliamento, privation '''entbrennen inflammar se, accender se; fig a. passionar se; von neuem ~: reaccender se; (Kampf, Krieg) vt erumper '''entdecken discoperir; (enthüllen) revelar; (herausfinden) deteger '''Entdecker discoperitor; (Forscher) explorator '''Entdeckung discoperta '''Entdeckungsreise viage de exploration '''Ente Anat ; (weibl.) anata; junge ~, Entchen: anatett/o,-a; fig false information '''entehren dishonorar; (verschreien) diffamar; (Mädchen) violar '''entehrend dishonorante, diffamatori '''Entehrung dishonor, diffamation, violation '''enteignen expropriar, disposseder '''Enteignung expropriation, dispossession '''enteilen fugir '''enterben dishereditar '''Enterbung dishereditation '''Enterhaken croc/harpon de abbordage '''Enterich Anat mascule '''entern abbordar Entern abbordage, abbordo '''Enterung abbordage, abbordo '''entfachen accender, attisar; (Streit) provocar '''entfahren (Worte) escappar '''entfallen (den Händen) cader de; (Worte) escappar; auf j-n als Anteil ~: revenir ad alicuno '''entfalten displicar; (zeigen) ostentar; (entwickeln) disveloppar, developpar; sich ~ (aufblühen): florer, prosperar '''Entfaltung displicamento, ostentation, disveloppamento, developpamento, prosperitate '''entfernen remover, allontanar; (abwenden) detornar; (wegweisen) relegar; Chem eliminar; sich ~: remover se, allontanar se, distantiar se, detornar se; (weggehen) partir '''entfernt remote, distante, lontan; Adv longe; weit ~, es zu glauben: longe lontan de creder lo '''Entfernung remotion, allontanamento; (Ferne) distantia; Chem elimination '''Entfernungsmesser m teleemetro '''entfesseln discatenar '''Entfesselung discatenamento '''entfetten disgrassiar; Pers facer magrir '''Entfettung disgrassiamento; magrimento '''Entfettungskur cura de magrimento; tractamento pro magrir '''entflammen inflammar (vi se); fig enthusiasmar (se) '''entfliegen volar via '''entfliehen fugir, escappar '''entfremden alienar, estraniar; fig (re)frigidar '''Entfremdung alienation, estraniamento; refrigidamento '''entfärben discolorar, distinger; sich ~ (Gesicht): pallidir '''entführen raper '''Entführer raptor '''Entführung rapimento, rapto '''entgasen degasar '''entgegen al incontro de; (Gegensatz) contra; contrari/in opposition a; al contrario de '''entgegenarbeiten contra-ager; opponer se a; contrariar '''entgegenbringen apportar; fig manifestar, presentar '''entgegeneilen currer al incontro (de) '''entgegengehen ir al incontro (de); s-m Ende ~: toccar al su fin '''entgegengesetzt opposite; fig contrari '''entgegenhalten presentar; (vergleichen) opponer, confrontar; (einwenden) objectar '''entgegenhandeln ager contra, contraager; contrariar; (Gesetz) transgreder, infringer '''entgegenkommen venir al incontro (de); fig monstrar se conciliante; monstrar bon voluntate Entgegenkommen amabilitate, gentilessa, benevolentia, bon voluntate '''entgegenkommend accommodante, obligante '''Entgegennahme reception, acceptation '''entgegennehmen reciper, acceptar '''entgegensehen expectar, attender '''entgegensetzen opponer '''entgegenstehen esser opposite/contrari, opponer se '''entgegenstellen opponer '''entgegenstrecken extender, tender verso '''entgegentreten opponer se; facer fronte (a) '''entgegenwirken ager contra, opponer se a; contrariar '''entgegnen replicar, responder '''Entgegnung replica, responsa '''entgehen escappar; ~ lassen: lassar escappar; mancar '''entgeistert consternate '''Entgelt (Entlohnung) remuneration; (Entschädigung) indemnitate; (Ersatz) compensation; (Belohnung) recompensa; ohne ~: gratis, gratuitemente '''entgelten remunerar, pagar; j-n et. ~ lassen: facer pagar alique ad alicuno; vengiar -dzh- se de alicuno '''entgiften disintoxicar; discontaminar '''Entgiftung disintoxication, discontamination '''entgleisen derailar reil-; fig a. facer un passo false '''Entgleisung derailamento '''entgleiten escappar/fugir de '''enthaaren (de)pilar '''Enthaarung depilation '''Enthaarungsmittel depilatorio '''enthalten continer; sich ~: abstiner se (de) '''enthaltsam abstinente; (mäßig) sobrie; (geschlechtl.) continente '''Enthaltsamkeit abstinentia, sobrietate, continentia '''Enthaltung abstention '''enthaupten decapitar '''Enthauptung decapitation '''entheben dispensar (de); (Pflicht, Amt) relevar (de); exemptar (de); exonerar (de); (vorläufig) suspender (de) '''Enthebung dispensa(tion), relevamento, exemption, exoneration, suspension '''entheiligen profanar, desecrar '''Entheiligung profanation, desecration '''Enthusiasmus enthusiasmo '''enthusiastisch enthusiastic '''enthäuten pellar, excoriar, decorticar '''enthüllen discoperir, disvelar; (offenbaren) revelar; (einweihen) inaugurar '''Enthüllung discoperta, disvelamento, revelation, inauguration '''enthülsen remover le siliqua '''entjungfern deflorar; Su defloration '''entkeimen vi germinar; vt (keimfrei machen) sterilisar; Su germination; sterilisation '''entkernen remover le nucleo, enuclear '''entkleiden disvestir; fig despoliar '''Entkleidung disvestitura, despoliamento '''entkommen escappar; salvar se '''entkorken remover le corco, discorcar '''entkräften debilitar; extenuar; fig infirmar, invalidar '''Entkräftung debilitation, extenuation, infirmation, invalidation '''entladen discargar; (Wolke) sich ~: erumper '''Entlader Elektr discargator '''Entladung discarga (a. Elektr) '''entlang al longe de '''entlarven dismascar '''entlassen dimitter, congedar; (Truppen usw) demobilisar, licentiar; (Gefangene) dis(in)carcerar, liberar '''Entlassung demobilisation, dimission, licentiamento, dis(in)carceration, liberation '''entlasten discargar, exonerar, relevar; (leichter machen) alleviar '''Entlastung discarga, exoneration '''Entlastungsangriff attacco de diversion '''Entlastungsstrasse|Entlastungsstraße via strata auxiliar '''Entlastungszeuge teste de/pro le defensa '''entlauben disfoliar '''entlaufen fugir; Mil desertar; (Gefangene) evader Entlaufen n fugita, desertion, evasion '''entlausen expedicular '''entledigen sich ~: disembarassar/disfacer se (de); sich e-s Auftrages ~: quitar se de un commission '''entleeren vacuar; (Post) levar; (Ballon) disinflar; Med die Blase ~: urinar; den Darm ~: evacuar '''Entleerung (der Briefpost) levata; Med evacuation; (Ballon) disinflation '''entlegen remote, lontan, distante '''entlehnen facer se prestar (de); fig plagiar '''Entlehnung (Zitat) citation; plagi(at)o '''entleiben sich ~: suicidar se '''entleihen facer se prestar, prender un presto '''Entleiher prenditor de presto '''Entleihung prisa de presto '''Entleihzettel bulletin de requisition '''entloben sich ~: rumper le fidantiamento '''entlocken eveller; (Töne) traher, tirar '''entlohnen remunerar, salariar, retribuer '''Entlohnung remuneration, salario, retribution '''entlüften aerar, ventilar '''Entlüftung aerage, aeration '''entmannen castrar, emascular '''Entmannung castration, emasculation '''entmenscht inhuman, imbrutite, barbare '''entmilitarisieren dismilitarisar '''entminen destruer minas '''entmutigen discoragiar -dzh-, disanimar '''Entmutigung discoragiamento -dzh-, disanimation '''entmündigen poner sub tutela; interdicer '''Entmündigung tutela; interdiction '''Entnahme prisa, (le) levar; bei ~ von: prendente; in/per prender '''entnationalisieren disnationalisar '''entnazifizieren disnazificar '''entnehmen prender (de); (folgern) concluder '''entnerven enervar '''Entnervung enervation '''entpolitisieren remover le character politic '''entpuppen sich ~: exir del chrysalide; fig revelar se '''entrahmen disbutyrar '''entraten passar se (de) '''entrechten privar de su derectos '''Entrechtung privation de derectos '''entreissen|entreißen eveller; (erpressen) extorquer; (Tod) raper '''entrichten pagar; (Dank) presentar '''entrinnen (Wasser) effluer; (entfliehen) escappar; e-r Gefahr ~: escappar de un periculo '''entrollen disrolar; vi rolar (ad infra); fig disinvolver '''entrosten remover le ferrugine '''enträtseln decifrar, (re)solver '''entrücken remover; den Augen ~: occultar; der Welt entrückt: rapite al mundo '''entrümpeln disincombrar '''Entrümpelung disincombramento '''entrüsten indignar '''Entrüstung indignation '''entsagen renunciar (a); desister (de); resignar se (a) '''Entsagung renuncia/tion,-mento, resignation; (Thron~) abdication; (Selbstverleugnung) abnegation '''Entsatz Mil succurso, relevamento, liberation, die ~ ins Korn werfen: perder/renunciar cata spero; disanimar (se) '''Entscheid decision '''entscheiden decider (über: de); (e-e Frage) resolver '''entscheidend decisive '''Entscheidung decision '''Entscheidungsspiel match (E) decisive '''entschieden Adj resolute, firme '''Entschiedenheit resolution, decision '''entschlafen addormir se; fig sanft ~: expirar '''entschleiern disvelar '''Entschleierung disvelamento '''entschliessen|entschließen sich ~: resolver se (a), decider se (a) '''Entschliessung|Entschließung resolution, decision '''Entschliessungsantrag|Entschließungsantrag projecto de resolution '''entschlossen Adj resolute, decise, determinate '''Entschlossenheit resolution, determination '''Entschluss|Entschluß resolution, decision; e-n ~ fassen: prender un resolution/decision '''Entschlusskraft|Entschlußkraft determination, energia volitive '''entschlüpfen escappar '''entschlüsseln decifrar, decodicar '''entschuldbar excusabile, disculpabile '''entschuldigen excusar, disculpar (alicuno de alique) '''Entschuldigung excusa; ~!: pardono! '''Entschuldigungsgrund excusa '''entschweben volar via '''entschwinden disparer; fig evanescer '''entschädigen indemnisar '''Entschädigung indemnisation '''entseelt inanimate, morte '''entsenden inviar; (j-n a.) delegar '''Entsendung invio, delegation '''entsetzen (absetzen) destituer; (erschrecken) terrer, espaventar; sich ~: esser terrificate; espaventar se (über, vor: de); (Festung) liberar (le assediatos); disblocar Entsetzen n terror, espavento, horror '''entsetzlich terribile, horribile, espaventabile '''Entsetzlichkeit (Greuel) atrocitate '''Entsetzung (Absetzung) destitution; Mil liberation, disblocamento '''entseuchen disinfectar, discontaminar '''Entseuchung disinfection, discontamination '''entsichern disassecurar; (Gewehr) levar le secura de securitate '''entsiegeln dissigillar; rumper le sigillo (de) '''entsinnen sich ~: memorar (Akk.), rememorar se (Akk.); entsinnst du dich noch des Abschlußballes: esque tu te rememora ancora le ballo de clausura? '''entspannen distender '''Entspannung distension '''entspinnen sich ~: comenciar, nascer; disveloppar se, developpar se '''entsprechen corresponder/responder a '''entsprechend correspondente; (angemessen) adequate, appropriate; (gleichwertig) equivalente, analoge '''entspriessen|entsprießen germinar; fig nascer (de); apparer '''entspringen (entfliehen) escappar, evader; (Fluß) surger; (Ursprung haben) nascer, provenir (de) '''entstammen descender/originar/provenir de '''entstauben dispulverar '''entstehen nascer (aus: de); (hervorgehen) resultar (de), originar (de); im Entstehen begriffen: in processo de developpamento/disveloppamento '''Entstehung nascimento, origine, genes/e,-is, formation '''entsteigen exir; (dem Wagen) descender (de) '''entsteinen enuclear; levar le nucleos '''entstellen disfigurar, deformar '''Entstellung disfiguration, deformation '''entströmen effluer (ab), salir (de) '''entthronen disthronar '''Entthronung disthronamento '''enttrümmern disincombrar; remover le ruinas '''enttäuschen deciper; (Hoffnung) frustrar, deluder; disappunctar, disillusionar '''Enttäuschung deception, frustration, delusion, disappunctamento, disillusionamento '''entvölkern dispopular '''Entvölkerung dispopulamento '''entwachsen crescer (de); dem Boden ~: venir/exir foras del terra (per crescer); der Schule ~: non frequentar plus le schola '''entwaffnen disarmar '''Entwaffnung disarmamento '''entwarnen dar le signal de "fin de alerta/alarma" '''Entwarnung Mil fin de alerta/alarma '''entweder ~ oder: o .. o '''entweichen escappar, evader; Chem liquescer; Su n evasion, liquefaction, liquescentia '''entweihen profanar '''Entweihung profanation '''entwenden subtraher, (stehlen) furar, robar '''Entwendung subtraction, furto, robamento '''entwerfen projectar; (zeichnend) schizzar skitsar, traciar; (flüchtig) esbossar; fig delinear '''entwerten depreciar, disvalorisar; (Stempel) obliterar; annullar, cancellar '''Entwertung depreciation, disvalorisation, obliteration; annullation, cancellation '''entwickeln developpar, disveloppar; (Phot a.) revelar; (entfalten) displicar; sich ~: (fig a.) evolver; (entrollen) disrolar '''Entwickler Phot disveloppator, developpator, revelator '''Entwicklung developpamento, disveloppamento, displicamento; evolution, disrolamento; Phot revelamento, revelage '''Entwicklungsjahre annos del pubertate '''Entwicklungslehre theoria del evolution; evolutionismo '''Entwicklungszeit (e-r Krankheit) (periodo de) incubation '''entwinden j-m et. ~: eveller alique del manos de alicuno '''entwirren extricar, disintricar, disinvolver '''Entwirrung extrication, disintrication, disinvolvimento '''entwischen escappar '''Entwurf projecto; (Skizze) schizzo (I), esbosso; (Vertrag, Brief usw) minuta '''entwurzeln eradicar; Su eradication '''entwässern disaquar, drainar, escolar '''Entwässerung disaquamento, drainage, escolamento '''Entwässerungsgraben canal de disaquamento/escolamento '''entwöhnen disaccostumar, dishabituar; (Kind) ablactar, dislactar '''Entwöhnung (Kind) ablacta/mento,-tion, dislacta/mento,-tion '''entwürdigen degradar, vilificar '''entwürdigend degradante, humiliante '''Entwürdigung degradation, vilification '''entzaubern disincantar; Su disincantamento '''Entzerrer (Radio) restitutor '''entziehen privar/disprovider de; (Gehalt usw) retener, subtraher; sich e-r Sache ~: subtraher se ad alique '''Entziehung privation, suppression, subtraction '''entziffern decifrar '''Entzifferung deciframento '''Entzug privation, suppression, subtraction '''entzwei rupte in duo (pecias) '''entzweibrechen vt rumper rumper se in duo (pecias) '''entzweien disunir; sich ~: querelar '''entzweigehen rumper se '''entzweireissen|entzweireißen vt lacerar; vi lacerar se '''entzweischlagen dispeciar '''Entzweiung disunion '''entzücken incantar, charmar sch-, raper; Su n incantamento, charme (F), rapimento '''entzückend incantator '''entzügeln disbridar '''entzündbar inflammabile, accendibile, incendiabile '''entzünden vt accender, inflammar; sich ~: accender/inflammar se '''Entzündung Med inflammation '''Entzündungskrankheit maladia/morbo inflammatori '''entäussern|entäußern alienar; sich ~: disfacer se (de), renunciar a '''Entäusserung|Entäußerung alienation, renunciation '''entölen remover le oleo '''Enzian Bot gentiana '''Enzyklopädie encyclopedia '''enzyklopädisch encyclopedic '''Enzyklopädist encyclopedista '''Epaulette epaulette (F) '''Epidemie epidemia '''epidemisch epidemic '''Epigone epigono '''Epigramm epigramma '''epigrammatisch epigrammatic '''Epik poesia epic; epica '''Epiker poeta epic; epico '''Epikureer epicureo '''epikureisch epicuree '''Epilepsie epilepsia '''Epileptiker epileptico '''epileptisch epileptic '''Epilog epilogo '''episch epic '''Episode episodio '''episodisch episodic '''Epistel epistola '''Epoche epocha; ~ machen: facer epocha '''epochemachend memorabile; que face epocha '''Epos epos '''er (pers. Fürw. Nom. f. Pers.) ille; ~ selbst: ille mesme/ipse '''erachten considerar, estimar, creder; für nützlich ~: judicar utile Erachten n opinion, judicamento, aviso; m-s ~s: secundo/in mi opinion '''erarbeiten ganiar/acquirer per su labor '''Erbanlage (pre)disposition hereditari '''Erbanspruch pretention a un hereditage al throno '''Erbanteil parte de(l) hereditage '''erbarmen sich ~: haber pietate (de) Erbarmen pietate, compassion, misericordia; zum ~: digne de pietate/compassion '''erbarmenswert digne de pietate/compassion '''erbarmenswürdig digne de pietate/compassion '''Erbarmung pietate, compassion, misericordia; zum ~: digne de pietate/compassion '''erbarmungslos sin pietate/compassion; impietose '''Erbarmungslosigkeit manco/mancantia/absentia de misericordia/compassion '''erbarmungsvoll plen de compassion; misericord/e,-iose '''erbauen construer, edificar, eriger; (gründen) fundar; fig (sich) ~: edificar (se) '''Erbauer constructor, edificator, fundator '''erbaulich edificante '''Erbauung construction, edification, fundation '''erbbedingt hereditari '''Erbbegräbnis sepulcro de familia '''erbberechtigt con/habente derecto al/de succession; ~ sein: haber derectos (legitime) al/de succession/hereditage '''erbbiologisch biogenetic '''Erbe m herede, hereditario; n hereditage, succession '''erbeben tremer, fremer '''erben hereditar '''erbetteln (obtener per) mendicar '''erbeuten predar, capturar; fig acquirer, ganiar '''Erbfall (caso de) succession '''Erbfehler defecto/falta/vitio hereditari '''Erbfeind inimico hereditari '''Erbfolge (ordine de) succession '''Erbforschung scientias genetic Pl '''erbfähig habile a succeder; habilitate al succession '''Erbfähigkeit habilitate/aptitude a succeder '''Erbgut patrimonio '''erbieten sich ~ zu: offerer se a '''Erbin hereditaria, hered(ess)a '''erbitten demandar, sollicitar; sich ~ lassen: condescender; ceder al preces '''erbittern irritar, exasperar '''Erbitterung irritation, exasperation; (Wut) rabie '''erbkrank habente un maladia/morbo hereditari '''Erbkrankheit maladia/morbo hereditari '''erblassen pallidir '''Erblasser testator '''Erblasserin testatrice '''erbleichen pallidir '''erblich hereditari; ~ belastet: haber un tara hereditari '''Erblichkeit hereditate '''erblicken perciper, vider; das Licht der Welt ~: venir al mundo '''erblinden devenir cec '''Erblindung perdita del vista; cecitate '''erblühen florescer; aperir se '''Erbmasse benes Pl hereditari '''Erbonkel oncle ric hereditage; de America '''erbosen irritar, inrabiar, inragiar -dzh- '''Erbpacht tenentia hereditari '''Erbprinz prince hereditari/herede '''Erbpächter tenente hereditari '''erbrechen rumper, fortiar; (Briefe) aperir, dissigillar; (sich) ~: vomir, vomitar; Su n ruptura; Med vomito '''Erbrecht derecto de succession '''Erbreich monarchia hereditari '''erbringen apportar; (Beweise) presentar '''Erbschaft hereditage, succession '''Erbschaftssteuer imposto/taxa de succession '''Erbschleicher captator; chassator sch- de hereditage(s) '''Erbschleicherei captation, chassa sch- al hereditage(s) '''Erbschleicherin captatrice; chassatrice sch- de hereditage(s) '''Erbse piso; (Kicher~) cicere '''Erbsenbrei purée (F) de pisos '''Erbsensuppe suppa de pisos '''Erbstück pecia/cosa hereditate '''Erbsünde peccato original '''Erbteil parte de hereditage; legato; elterliches ~: patrimonio '''Erbteilung partition del hereditage/succession '''Erbvertrag contracto/pacto de succession '''erbärmlich deplorabile; (jämmerlich) pietose, misere, miserabile; (gemein) basse '''Erbärmlichkeit stato pietose; miseria; bassessa '''erbötig disposite/preste (a) '''Erchiessungskommando|Erchießungskommando peloton de execution '''Erdachse axe terrestre/del terra '''Erdanschluss|Erdanschluß Elektr prisa de terra '''Erdapfel patata '''Erdarbeiten Pl labores de excavation '''Erdarbeiter excavator '''Erdbahn orbita terrestre/del terra '''Erdball globo (terrestre) '''Erdbeben tremor de terra, seismo '''Erdbebenmesser m seismographo '''Erdbeere fraga '''Erdbeerstrauch fragiero '''Erdbeschreibung geographia '''Erdbewegung movimento telluric '''Erdboden solo, terra; dem ~ gleichmachen: rasar (al solo) '''Erde terra; auf ~n: super terra; (Boden) solo; zu ebener ~: al nivello del solo '''erden Elektr mitter/ligar al terra; stabilir le contacto con le solo; mitter le prisa de terra '''Erdenbürger cive/citatano del terra; (scherzl. f. Neugeborene) neonato; (Sterblicher) mortal '''erdenkbar imaginabile '''erdenken imaginar, idear, inventar '''erdenklich imaginabile '''Erdenleben vita terrestre/super terra '''Erdenlos n sorte del homines '''Erdenrund n orbe, globo '''Erdenwurm (Regenwurm) lumbrico '''Erderschütterung succussa telluric '''erdfahl terree '''Erdferne apogeo; Adj apogee '''Erdgas gas natural '''Erdgeist gnomo; genio del terra '''Erdgeschichte geologia '''erdgeschichtlich geologic '''Erdgeschoss|Erdgeschoß etage basse '''Erdgürtel zona (terrestre) '''Erdharz bitumine '''Erdhälfte hemispherio '''Erdhügel collinetta; terrapleno '''erdichten imaginar, finger, inventar '''erdichtet ficticie '''Erdichtung fiction, invention '''erdig terrose '''Erdinduktor inductor terrestre '''Erdinnere interior del terra '''Erdkabel cablo subterranee '''Erdkarte mappamundi, planispherio '''Erdkloss|Erdkloß gleba, grumo de terra '''Erdklumpen gleba, grumo de terra '''Erdkreis orbe (terraquee) '''Erdkugel globo/sphera (terrestre) '''Erdkunde geographia '''Erdleitung Elektr filo de terra; Tel conducta/cablo subterranee '''Erdnuss|Erdnuß arachide '''Erdnähe perigeo '''Erdoberfläche superfacie superficie terrestre/del terra '''erdolchen pugnalar '''Erdpech bitumine '''Erdpol polo (terrestre) '''Erdreich terra, subsolo, humus '''erdreisten sich ~ zu: osar, haber le audacia (de); inhardir se (a) '''Erdrinde crusta terrestre '''erdrosseln strangular '''Erdrosselung strangulation '''Erdrutsch glissamento de terreno '''erdröhnen resonar '''erdrücken premer, applattar; (ersticken) suffocar '''erdrückend (Beweis) concludente '''Erdschicht strato de terra '''Erdscholle gleba '''Erdspalte fissura de terra '''Erdstoss|Erdstoß succussa telluric/seismic '''Erdstrich region, zona '''Erdstrom Elektr currente telluric '''Erdteil continente; parte del mundo '''erdulden suffrer, indurar, supportar '''Erdumfang circumferentia del terra '''Erdumschiffung circumnavigation '''Erdung ligation/connexion al terra '''Erdverbindung ligation/connexion al terra '''erdverbunden connectite al terra '''Erdwall terrapleno; vallo (de terra) '''Erdöl petroleo, naphtha '''Erdölvorkommen jacimento(s) petrolifere '''ereifern sich ~: exaltar se; passionar se '''ereignen sich ~: evenir, occurrer '''Ereignis evento; (Vorfall) occurrentia '''ereilen (einholen) attinger currente; (Tod) surprender '''Eremit eremita '''Eremitin eremita '''ererben hereditar '''erfahren vt apprender, (venir a) saper; (erleiden) suffrer; Adj (geübt) experte, versate '''Erfahrung experientia; aus ~: per experientia; in ~ bringen: apprender '''Erfahrungs Erfahrungs-: (in Zssgn.) empiric '''erfahrungsgemäss|erfahrungsgemäß como le experientia insenia; conforme(mente) al experientia '''erfahrungsmässig|erfahrungsmäßig experimental, empiric '''erfassbar|erfaßbar sasibile, apprehensibile '''erfassen (ergreifen) sasir; fig (begreifen) comprender, conciper '''erfechten (Sieg) ganiar '''erfinden inventar; imaginar '''Erfinder inventor '''Erfinderin inventrice '''erfinderisch inventive; (scharfsinnig) ingeniose '''Erfindung invention; (Erdichtung) fiction '''Erfindungsgabe talento/genio/facultate inventive; ingenio '''erfindungsreich ingeniose; fertile in inventiones '''erflehen implorar; supplicar; (erlangen) impetrar '''Erfolg successo; (Wirkung) resultato, effecto; ~ haben: succeder, successar '''erfolgen haber loco; evenir; (folgen aus) resultar, sequer '''erfolglos infructuose, inefficace, sin successo '''Erfolglosigkeit insuccesso '''erfolgreich fructuose, efficace, coronate de successo, successose '''erforderlich necessari, necesse; (verlangt) requisite, requirite '''erforderlichenfalls in caso de necessitate/besonio '''erfordern requirer, exiger, demandar '''Erfordernis requirimento, exigentia; (Notwendigkeit) necessitate '''erforschen (Land) explorar; (untersuchen) investigar, inquirer (in) '''Erforscher explorator, investigator '''Erforschung exploration, investigation; (v. Absichten) sondage '''erfragen et. bei j-m ~: informar se de alique; apprender (a fortia de demandas); questionar '''erfrechen sich ~: haber le audacia (de), osar '''erfreuen allegrar; sich (e-r Sache) ~: gauder de '''erfreulich satisfactori; es ist ~ zu sehen: (il) es agradabile placer de vider '''erfreulicherweise Adv fortunatemente, per fortuna '''erfreut ~ sein über: allegrar se de; felice, contente, satisfacte '''erfrieren gelar, morir de frigido '''erfrischen refrescar '''erfrischend refrescante '''Erfrischung refrescamento '''Erfrischungsraum buffet (F) '''erfüllen complir; (füllen) plenar, impler; (Bitte usw) satisfacer; sich ~; erfüllt werden: realisar/complir se '''Erfüllung complimento, realisation; in ~ gehen: realisar/complir se '''Erfüllungsort loco de pagamento '''Erfüllungspolitik politica de realisationes '''ergattern fam attrappar '''ergaunern robar/furar per fraude '''ergeben (Summe usw) dar como resultato; (Nutzen) render, producer; sich ~: (Folge) resultar (aus: de); Mil render se; capitular; (widmen) dedicar se; (e-m Laster) dar se; abandonar se; (sich fügen) resignar se; Adj devote; (gelassen) resignate '''Ergebenheit devotion, submission, resignation '''Ergebnis resultato '''ergebnislos sin resultato, infructuose '''Ergebung submission, resignation; Mil rendition, capitulation '''ergehen (erscheinen) esser publicate; exir; ~ lassen: publicar, editar; über sich ~ lassen: subir; suffrer (patientemente); supportar; Gnade für Recht ~ lassen: usar indulgentia; (Vb impers.) devenir, evenir; wie ist es Ihnen dort ergangen?: que ha evenite a vos ibi?; sich im Freien ~: prender le aere; es ergeht ihm schlecht: ille sta mal Ergehen stato de sanitate '''ergiebig (reich) ric; (viel hervorbringend) productive; (gewinnbringend) lucrative; (reichlich vorhanden) abundante '''Ergiebigkeit rendimento, productivitate, rentabilitate, ricchessa, abundantia; (Fruchtbarkeit) fertilitate '''ergiessen|ergießen effunder; (Fluß) sich ~: disbuccar/imbuccar (in) '''erglänzen resplender, brillar '''erglühen arder; incandescer; fig enthusiasmar/exaltar se '''ergrauen devenir gris; fig inveterar '''ergreifen sasir, caper, prender; (festnehmen) apprehender; (Beruf) imbraciar; (rühren) commover, emover; Besitz ~: prender possession (de); die Flucht ~: poner se in fuga '''ergreifend commovente, emovente '''Ergreifung (Maßnahmen) prisa; (Dieb) arrestation, captura, sasimento '''ergriffen Adj commovite, emovite '''Ergriffenheit emotion '''ergrimmen irascer; incholerisar/irritar se '''ergründen approfundar, sondar, penetrar '''Ergründung approfundamento '''Erguss|Erguß effusion; (Blut~) hemorrhagia '''ergänzen completar; (ersetzen) suppler; (nachträgl. hinzufügen) supplementar '''ergänzend Adj complementari, supplementari '''Ergänzungs Ergänzungs-: (in Zssgn.) Adj complementari, supplementari '''ergötzen delectar Ergötzen n delecto; delicia; divertimento '''ergötzlich divertente, delectabile '''erhaben elevate, sublime, auguste; (edel) nobile; ~ über: super; foris de; (getrieben) in relievo; (flach~) basse; (ganz~) alte '''Erhabene n le sublimo, lo sublime '''Erhabenheit elevation, sublimitate; (Überlegenheit) superioritate '''Erhalt reception; bei ~: al reception '''erhalten conservar; (aufrecht~) mantener; (unterhalten) intertener; (bekommen) reciper; (erlangen) obtener; (ernähren) sustener; dankend ~: recipite con gratias; Gott erhalte Sie!: que Deo vos guarda! '''Erhalter conservator, sustentor (del familia) '''Erhaltung conservation, mantenimento, intertenimento, sustenimento '''Erhaltungsbetrieb instincto de conservation '''erhandeln (Vermögen) acquirer/ganiar per commercio; (Waren) comprar, emer '''erhaschen attrappar, sasir '''erheben levar, elevar; ins Quadrat ~: elevar al quadrato; sich ~: levar se; sich gegen j-n ~: sublevar se contra alicuno; Klage ~: intentar un action (contra); (Gebühren) perciper; in den Adelsstand ~: innobilir; (Nachforsch.) facer '''erheblich considerabile, importante; Adv multo '''Erhebung elevation, sublevamento, perception; (Nachforschung) inquesta; (Vorsprung) salientia '''erheischen exiger, requirer, reclamar '''erheitern exhilarar, serenar, diverter, allegrar '''erhellen exclarar, illuminar; (Farbe) clar(ific)ar '''erhitzen calefacer; fig sich ~: exaltar/excitar se '''erhoffen sperar '''erholen sich ~: restabilir/restablir se; (von Anstrengung) reposar; sich von e-m Verluste ~: recuperar se de un perdita '''Erholung restab(i)limento, reposo, recuperation '''erholungsbedürftig indigente besonio de reposo '''Erholungsheim casa/domo de reposo '''erhältlich obtenibile, comprabile; in vendita '''erhängen pender; sich ~: pender se '''erhärten indurar; vt fig corroborar, provar, justificar, confirmar; eidlich ~: affirmar per juramento Erhärten induration, corroboration, prova, justification, confirmation, affirmation '''erhöhen altiar, elevar; (Schuld) augmentar; (Geschwindigkeit usw) accrescer '''Erhöhung altiamento, elevation, augmentation, accrescimento; (Hügel) monticulo '''Erhöhungszeichen diese '''erhören exaudir '''Erhörung exaudimento; ~ finden: esser exaudite '''Erika Bot erica '''erinnerlich presente al memoria; et. ist mir ~: io me remorora alique; wie ~: como es sapite/cognite '''erinnern j-n an et. ~: (re)memorar/recordar alique ad alicuno '''Erinnerung recordo, recordation; (Gedächtnis) memoria; in ~ kommen: venir in mente; zur ~ an: in memoria de; (Gegenstand) souvenir (F); (Mahnung) advertimento '''Erinnerungen Pl reminiscentias '''Erinnerungsvermögen memoria '''erjagen captar/prender al chassa sch-; attrappar '''erkalten (re)frigidar (se); devenir frigide '''erkaufen comprar, emer, acquirer; fig pagar, ganiar; (j-n) corrumper, subornar '''erkennbar recognoscibile; (wahrnehmbar) perceptibile '''erkennen recognoscer; Med diagnosticar; Jur ~ auf: condemnar a; Hdl ~ für: creditar de; zu ~ geben: facer cognoscer; declarar; sich zu ~ geben: revelar/disclauder su identitate/nomine; facer se cognoscer; fig distinguer se '''erkenntlich recognoscibile; (dankbar) grate '''Erkenntlichkeit gratitude '''Erkenntnis cognoscentia; (durch Anschauung) intuition; (Verstand) intelligentia; (Einsicht) cognition, perception; (Recht) judicio, sententia '''Erkenntnisvermögen intelligentia, intendimento '''Erkennung recognoscentia '''Erkennungsdienst servicio de identification '''Erkennungskarte carta de identitate '''Erkennungsmarke placa de identitate '''Erkennungswort parola de ordine '''Erkennungszeichen contrasigno; signo distinctive '''Erker balcon clause '''Erkerfenster fenestra saliente '''erkiesen eliger '''erklecklich considerabile '''erklettern scander; Mil scalar; Su scansion, scalada '''erklimmen scander; Mil scalar; Su scansion, scalada '''erklingen resonar '''erklärbar explicabile '''erklären explicar, interpretar; (sagen) declarar (a. Krieg, Liebe); ~ für/als: qualificar de; sich ~ für/resp. gegen: declarar se pro/resp. contra '''erklärend explicative '''Erklärer explicator, commentator; (Reiseführer) cicerone (I) '''erklärlich explicabile '''Erklärung explication (abgeben: dar), interpretation, declaration (abgeben: facer); (Kommentar) commentario '''erkoren s. erkiesen; eligite '''erkranken cader malade '''Erkrankung maladia '''erkunden recognoscer, sondar '''erkundigen sich ~: informar se (nach: de) '''Erkundigung information '''Erkundung recognition, recognoscentia '''erkälten (re)frigidar; sich ~: prender frigido; er hat sich erkältet: ille se ha rheumatisate; ille ha prendite frigido '''Erkältung refrigidamento; rheuma '''erkämpfen obtener combattente; sich ~: luctar pro; (Sieg) ganiar '''erkühnen sich ~ zu: haber le audacia de '''erkünsteln affectar, finger, simular '''erlahmen vi devenir paralyic/stropiate; perder le fortias '''erlangen obtener, impetrar; (erreichen) attinger; (erwerben) acquirer '''Erlangung obtention, impetration, acquisition '''Erlass|Erlaß (Befreiung) dispensa; (e-r Schuld usw) remission; (Rabatt) deduction; (Verordnung) ordinantia; (Gesetz) promulgation; (Regierungs~) decreto '''erlassen dispensar; (verzeihen) remitter, pardonar; (verordnen) ordinar; (Gesetz) promulgar; (veröffentlichen) publicar; (Steuern) exemptar (alicuno de alique) '''erlauben permitter '''Erlaubnis permission '''Erlaubnisschein permisso '''erlaucht illustre, auguste '''Erle alno '''erleben vider, viver, assister (a); experimentar; (Jahre s-s Alters) attinger; (durchmachen) suffrer '''Erlebnis evento, occurrentia; aventura; cosa vivite; zum ~ werden: causar profunde emotion '''Erlebnisbericht reporto de factos vivite; chronica '''erledigen finir, liquidar; (Auftrag) executar, exequer; (Angelegenh.) regular; (Geschäft) expedir '''erledigt Adj (Stelle) vacante; (fertig) preste; (in Ordnung) regulate; (erschöpft) extenuate '''Erledigung termination, execution, expedition, liquidation '''erlegen (Wild) abatter, occider; (bezahlen) pagar, disbursar '''erleichtern alleviar; fig facilitar '''Erleichterung alleviation; facilitation '''erleiden suffrer, patir '''Erlengehölz alneto '''erlernen apprender '''erlesen vt seliger, eliger; Adj selecte '''erleuchten exclarar; (festl.) illuminar '''Erleuchtung exclaramento; illumination; fig inspiration, revelation '''erliegen succumber '''Erlkönig Rege del Alnos '''erlogen false, inventate '''erlässlich|erläßlich remissibile, pardonabile; (Sünde) venial; verzeihliche od. erläßliche Sünde: peccato venial '''erläutern clarar, explicar, commentar '''Erläuterung explication, commento, commentario '''Erlös producto; (Einnahme) recepta; (Betrag) amonta '''erlöschen extinguer se; (Frist) expirar; (Firma) cessar de exister '''erlösen salvar, delivrar; Rel redimer '''Erlöser liberator; Rel Redemptor '''Erlösung delivrantia, liberation; Rel redemption, salvation '''ermahnen admoner, exhortar, admonestar '''Ermahnung admonition, exhortation, admonestation, remonstrantia '''ermangeln carer, mancar de '''Ermangelung carentia, mancantia '''ermannen sich ~: prender corage '''ermatten vt fatigar; (erschöpfen) exhaurir; vi fatigar se; exhaurir se '''Ermattung fatiga, exhaustion, extenuation '''ermessen mesurar, metir; fig judicar; (erwägen) considerar Ermessen n judicio; nach m-m ~: secundo me; secundo mi opinion/aviso; ganz nach Ihrem ~: como vos crede '''ermitteln trovar, discoperir; (nachforschen) recercar, investigar; nicht zu ~ sein: esser introvabile '''Ermittlung discoperta; recerca, investigation; ~en anstellen: facer recercas '''ermorden assassinar '''Ermordung assassin/ato,-ation,-amento '''ermuntern (vom Schlafe) eveliar; (zu et.) incoragiar -dzh-, incitar; (Gemüt) allegrar, animar '''Ermunterung eveliamento, incoragiamento -dzh-, animation '''ermutigen incoragiar -dzh- '''Ermutigung incoragiamento -dzh- '''ermächtigen autorisar '''Ermächtigung autorisation; (gerichtl. Vollmacht) procuration '''ermässigen|ermäßigen moderar; (Preis) reducer '''Ermässigung|Ermäßigung moderation, reduction '''ermöglichen render/facer possibile; possibilitar '''ermüden fatigar; vi fatigar se '''ermüdend fatigante '''Ermüdung fatiga(mento), lassitude '''ernennen nominar '''Ernennung nomination '''erneuen renovar; (Dank usw) reiterar; (Bild) restaurar '''erneuern renovar; (Dank usw) reiterar; (Bild) restaurar '''Erneuerung renovation; restauration; reiteration '''Erneuung renovation; restauration; reiteration '''erniedrigen abassar; (herabwürdigen) degradar; (Preise) reducer, diminuer; (demütigen) humiliar '''erniedrigend humiliante '''Erniedrigung abassamento, degradation, reduction, diminution, humiliation '''ernst serie, seriose; grave; et. ~ nehmen: prender a(l) serio; Adv seriemente, seriosemente; gravemente Ernst serio, serietate; (Schwere) gravitate; im ~?: parla vos seriemente?; (Strenge) severitate; allen ~es: toto seriemente; s-n ~ behaupten: conservar su serio; restar serie '''ernsthaft s. ernst '''ernstlich serie, seriose; grave; et. ~ nehmen: prender a(l) serio; Adv seriemente, seriosemente; gravemente '''Ernte recolta, messe '''Erntearbeiter recoltator, messero; (Schnitter) falcator '''Erntedankfest (festa de) action de gratias pro le recolta/messe '''ernten recoltar, recolliger; facer le recolta/messe '''Erntezeit tempore del recolta/messe '''ernähren nutrir, alimentar; (erhalten) sustentar '''Ernährer nutritor, alimentator; sustentor '''Ernährung nutrition, alimentation; sustentamento '''Ernährungsamt Officio del Alimentation '''Ernährungspulver pulvere nutritive '''ernüchtern disebriar, facer sobrie; fig disillusionar '''Ernüchterung disebriamento; disillusionamento '''Eroberer conquirente, conquisitor '''erobern conquirer; (Stadt) prender '''Eroberung conquesta; prisa '''Erotik eroticismo; Med erotismo '''Erotiker erotico '''erotisch erotic '''Erpel Anat (mascule) '''erpicht (auf Sport) passionate (pro); (aufs Geld) avide (de); cupide '''Erpichtheit passion (pro); aviditate (de); cupiditate '''erpressen extorquer, facer chantage sch- '''Erpresser extortionario, chantagista sch-, exactor '''erpresserisch extortionari, exactori, de chantage (F) '''Erpressung extortion, chantage (F), exaction '''Erpressungsversuch (tentativa de) chantage (F)/extortion '''erproben probar, experimentar, essayar '''erquicken refrescar; (stärken) recrear, restaurar; fig reconfortar '''erquickend refrescante '''erquicklich recreative; fig reconfortante; (durststillend) que appacia le sete '''Erquickung refrescamento, recreation, reconforto '''Erquickungstrank bibita/biberage/bibitura refrescante/que appacia le sete '''erraten divinar '''errechnen calcular '''erregbar excitabile; (reizbar) irritabile; (empfindlich) susceptibile '''Erregbarkeit excitabilitate, irritabilitate, susceptibilitate '''erregen excitar, irritar; (verursachen) causar; (Gemüt) emover; (Volk) agitar; (anstacheln) stimular '''Erreger Med microbio pathogene; Elektr excitator '''Erregerkreis (Radio) circuito excitator(i) '''Erregung excitation, irritation, emotion, agitation, stimulation '''erreichbar attingibile, accessibile '''erreichen attinger; (einholen) rejunger '''Erreichung attingimento '''erretten salvar '''Erretter salvator '''Errettung salvamento; (der Seele) salvation '''errichten eriger; (gründen) fundar, establir; (Gebäude) construer, edificar '''Errichtung erection, fundation, establimento, construction, edification '''erringen ganiar (per lucta), conquirer '''Errungenschaft acquisition, acquesto, conquesta; fig progresso, realisation '''erröten vi ruber, rubescer Erröten n rubor, rubescentia '''Ersatz (Ausgleich) compensation; (Wiedererstattung) restitution; (Schaden~) indemnitate; (Surrogat) surrogato, succedaneo; (Wiederbesetzung) reimplaciamento; (Gegenwert) equivalente; Med prothese; j-m f. et. ~ leisten: indemnisar alicuno de alique '''Ersatzanspruch recurso; demanda de compensation '''Ersatzbatterie pila/batteria de reserva '''Ersatzmann reimplaciante, supplente '''Ersatzmittel substituto, surrogato '''Ersatzpferd cavallo de remonta '''Ersatzpflicht obligation de indemnisar '''Ersatzrad rota de reserva '''Ersatzreifen pneu(matico) de reserva '''Ersatzspieler reimplaciante, supplente '''Ersatzstoffe Pl productos succedanee '''Ersatzstück pecia de reserva/recambio '''Ersatztruppen Pl truppas de reserva '''Ersatzwahl election complementari/suppletive '''ersaufen fam vi necar se '''erschaffen crear '''Erschaffung creation '''erschallen resonar; (Glocken) sonar '''erschauen apperciper, vider '''erschauern fremer '''erscheinen parer; (plötzl.) apparer; (Zeit) arrivar; (vor Gericht) comparer; (Buch) esser publicate; exir Erscheinen n apparentia, comparition, publication '''Erscheinung apparition; (Traumbild) vision; Med symptoma; (Auftreten) manifestation; (Natur~) phenomeno; (Aussehen) aspecto; ~ Christi: Epiphania; in ~ treten: monstrar se '''Erscheinungsjahr anno de publication '''erschiessen|erschießen fusilar; sich ~: suicidar se (per arma de foco) '''Erschiessung|Erschießung fusilamento, fusilation; occision; execution per le armas '''erschlaffen vt relaxar (vi se); debilitar (vi se) '''Erschlaffung relaxamento, relaxation; debilitation; (Springfeder) distension '''erschlagen abatter; (ermorden) assassinar; vom Blitz ~ werden: esser colpate per le fulmine '''erschleichen captar; obtener surrepticiemente '''Erschleichung captation; obtention surrepticie '''erschliessen|erschließen (Land) aperir (a); poner in exploitation; (verstädtern) urbanisar; fig deducer (aus: de) '''Erschliessung|Erschließung apertura; (le) poner in exploitation '''erschrecken vt espaventar, terrer; vi espaventar se (über: de) '''erschreckend espaventabile '''erschrocken espaventate, territe, terrificate '''Erschrockenheit espavento, pavor, terror '''erschweren render (plus) difficile; (verschlimmern) aggravar '''erschwerend aggravante '''Erschwerung aggravamento, aggravation, accrescimento del difficultates '''erschwindeln obtener per fraude '''erschwingen ~ können: poter pagar; haber bastante pecunia pro '''erschwinglich accessibile, procurabile; ~ sein: vender se a un precio rationabile '''erschöpfen exhaurir '''erschöpfend exhauriente, exhaustive; (vollständig) complete; Adv a fundo '''Erschöpfung exhaustion, exhaurimento; Med a. extenuation '''erschüttern succuter; fig commover, emover '''erschütternd Adj commovente, emovente '''Erschütterung succussa; (Rührung) emotion; Techn percussion; Med commotion '''ersehen vider/perciper/remarcar (aus: per, ex) '''ersehnen desirar/sperar con ardor '''ersetzbar reimplaciabile, reparabile, substituibile '''ersetzen reimplaciar; (Verlust) reparar; (ergänzen) suppler; (entschädigen) compensar alicuno pro; (an die Stelle setzen) substituer '''ersichtlich evidente, obvie; visibile '''ersinnen inventar, imaginar, idear '''ersparen sparniar; economisar '''Ersparnis sparnio; (erspartes Geld) sparnios, economias '''erspriesslich|ersprießlich profitabile, avantagiose -dzh-, utile; (heilsam) salutar, benefic '''Erspriesslichkeit|Ersprießlichkeit profito, avantage, utilitate '''erspähen spiar '''erst Adv primo; (bloß) solmente; (vorher) antea; er ist ~ zehn Jahre alt: ille ha solmente dece annos; ~ recht: plus que unquam, con major ration; eben ~, jetzt ~: nunc/ora mesmo; ~ recht nicht: multo minus ancora; nun ~ recht nicht: nunc/ora minus que unquam '''erstarken vi devenir forte/robuste; fortificar/vigorar se '''erstarren devenir rigide/torpide; (gerinnen) coagular se; (gefrieren) gelar; Phys solidificar se; (vor Schreck) restar immobile/sin movimento '''Erstarrung rigidamento, torpiditate; coagulation, congelation, solidification; (Schreck) stupor '''erstatten restituer, render; (Kosten) reimbursar; (Bericht) facer, dar; Bericht ~ über: dar conto de '''Erstattung restitution, reimbursamento; ~ e-s Berichtes: reporto; nach ~ des Berichtes: post haber facite su reporto '''Erstaufführung prime representation; (Film) prime vision '''erstaunen vi stuper, vt stupefacer, surprender Erstaunen n stupefaction, surprisa '''erstaunlich stupende, surprendente, stupefaciente '''Erstausgabe prime edition '''erste (der, die, das) prime; Franz I.: Francisco Primo; Katharina I.: Catharina Prima; am ~n des Monats: al prime del mense; zum ~n Mal: pro le prime vice; fürs ~: primo; als ~r ankommen: esser le prime in arrivar; an ~r Stelle: in prime loco; der ~ beste: qualcunque; le prime venite '''erstechen pugnalar; occider per/con le spada/resp. pugnal, cultello '''erstehen vi nascer, surger; vt acquirer/comprar (in auction) Erstehen: n acquisition '''ersteigbar ascendibile, scalabile, scandibile '''ersteigen ascender, montar, scalar, scander '''Ersteigung ascension, scalada '''erstellen fabricar, producer, provider; mitter a disposition '''erstens primo, primemente; in prime loco '''erster s. erste '''ersterben (Geräusch) extinguer se; in Demut ~: perder se in cortesias '''erstere der ~: le prime; illo, ille '''erstgeboren primogenite '''Erstgeburt primogenitura '''Erstgeburtsrecht derecto de primogenitura '''erstgenannt primo/supra citate '''ersticken vt suffocar; (durch Gase) asphyxiar; vi suffocar; asphyxiar se; morir de asphyxia Ersticken n suffocation; asphyxia '''erstickend asphyxiante; (Hitze) suffocante '''Erstickung suffocation; asphyxia '''Erstickungstod asphyxia '''erstklassig de prime ordine/categoria/qualitate '''erstlich primo, primemente; in prime loco '''Erstling primogenito; (Produkt) primitia '''erstmalig prime '''erstmals pro le prime vice '''erstrangig de prime categoria '''erstreben aspirar a '''erstrebenswert desirabile '''erstrecken sich ~: extender se (auf: a); sich ~ über: coperir '''erstunken fam das ist ~ und erlogen: es un abominabile mentita '''erstürmen prender per assalto; expugnar '''Erstürmung prisa per assalto; expugnation '''ersuchen precar (zu: de); j-n um et. ~: demandar/requirer alique ad alicuno Ersuchen n demanda, requesta; (dringendes Bitten) sollicitation '''ersäufen fam vt necar '''ertappen attrappar; surprender '''erteilen dar; (gewähren) impartir, conceder '''Ertrag producto, rendimento; (Erlös) recepta '''ertragen supportar, indurar '''ertragfähig productive '''Ertragfähigkeit productivitate, rendimento '''ertragsarm improductive '''Ertragssteigerung augmento/augmentation de rendimento '''ertrinken necar se; Su n necamento '''ertrotzen obtener per bravadas/obstination '''erträglich supportabile, suffribile; (leidlich) tolerabile '''Erträglichkeit supportabilitate '''Erträgnis producto, rendimento; (Erlös) recepta '''ertränken necar '''erträumen soniar; sich ~: imaginar se '''ertönen (re)sonar '''ertöten mortificar; Su mortification '''ertüchtigen educar, exercitar; (Sport) trainar '''Ertüchtigung körperliche ~: education physic; trainamento; exercitios physic '''erwachen eveliar se; Su n evelia '''erwachsen vi resultar/originar (aus: de); Adj adulte '''Erwachsenenbildung formation de adultes '''Erwachsener adulto '''erwarten expectar, attender; (voraussehen) previder; wider/über alles Erwarten: contra tote le previsiones; contra omne expectation '''Erwartung expectation, expectativa; (Hoffnung) sperantia; s-e ~en zu hoch spannen: haber speros exaggerate '''erwartungsvoll expectante; plen de sperantia/spero '''erwecken eveliar; (vom Tode) resuscitar; (erregen) excitar; (hervorrufen) provocar Erwecken (vom Tode) resurrection, resuscitation '''Erweckung (vom Tode) resurrection, resuscitation '''erwehren sich ~: defender se (de, contra); sich der Tränen ~: continer/retener le lacrimas '''erweichen amollir; fig commover, emover, mollificar; vi u. sich ~: mollir; sich nicht ~ lassen; tener firme; sich ~ lassen: (finir per) ceder '''Erweichung amollimento, mollification '''erweisen (beweisen) provar; (Dienst, Ehre) render; (Dankbarkeit) manifestar, monstrar '''erweislich provabile, demonstrabile '''erweitern allargar; (Geschäft) aggrandir; (ausdehnen) extender; fig amplificar '''Erweiterung allargamento, aggrandimento, extension, expansion, amplification; Med dilatation '''Erwerb (Verdienst) ganio; (Erwerbung) acquisition; (Gewinn) lucro, profito; (Gewerbe) industria; (Beruf) travalio, gania-vita '''erwerben acquirer, ganiar '''erwerbsfähig capace de ganiar se vita; valide '''erwerbslos sin labor/travalio, disoccupate '''Erwerbslosenunterstützung subsidio al disoccupatos '''Erwerbsloser disoccupato '''Erwerbslosigkeit disoccupation '''Erwerbsmittel Pl medios de subsistentia '''Erwerbsquelle ressource (F) '''Erwerbssinn spirito industriose; acquisitivitate '''erwerbstätig salariate, industriose '''Erwerbstätigkeit industria, activitate '''erwerbsunfähig incapace de ganiar su vita; invalide '''Erwerbszweig ramo/branca de industria; profession, mestiero '''Erwerbung acquisition '''erwidern responder (auf: a); replicar; (vergelten) render '''Erwiderung responsa, replica '''erwirken obtener (per recommendationes) '''erwischen attrappar '''erwogen ponderate, pesate '''erwägen ponderar; considerar '''Erwägung ponderation, consideration; in ~, daß: considerante que; in ~ ziehen: prender in consideration '''erwählen eliger; (Beruf) imbraciar '''erwähnen mentionar; facer mention (de); citar '''erwähnenswert digne de esser mentionate '''Erwähnung mention '''erwärmen calefacer; fig enthusiasmar '''erwünschen desirar (vivemente) '''erwünscht desirate; (angenehm) agradabile, opportun '''erwürfeln ganiar per le joco de datos '''erwürgen strangular '''Erwürgung strangulation '''Erz Min mineral (Bronze) bronzo Erz- (in Zssgn. oft:) archi- '''Erzader filon, vena '''Erzbischof archiepiscopo '''erzbischöflich archiepiscopal '''Erzbistum archiepiscopato '''Erzbösewicht scelerato '''erzeigen render; sich ~: monstrar se '''Erzengel archangelo '''erzeugen (zeugen) ingenerar; procrear; (hervorbringen) producer, generar; (fabrizieren) fabricar; (hervorrufen) provocar '''Erzeuger genitor, procreator, productor; Techn generator '''Erzeugnis producto; (geistiges) production '''Erzeugung procreation, generation; production, fabrication, manufactura '''Erzeugungs Erzeugungs-: (in Zssgn.) de production, productor '''erzfaul pigrissime, indolentissime '''Erzfeind inimico mortal; archinimico '''Erzgang filon, vena '''Erzgauner superfraudator '''Erzgiesser|Erzgießer fundator '''Erzgiesserei|Erzgießerei funderia '''Erzgrube mina '''erzhaltig metallifere '''Erzherzog archiduce '''Erzherzogin archiduchessa '''erzherzoglich archiducal '''Erzherzogtum archiducato '''erziehen educar, elevar '''Erzieher educator, pedagogo; (Lehrer) institutor; (Hauslehrer) preceptor '''Erzieherin educatrice, pedagogo; (Lehrer) institutrice; (Hauslehrer) preceptrice '''erzieherisch educative, pedagogic '''Erziehung education '''Erziehungs Erziehungs-: (in Zssgn. meist) educative, pedagogic '''Erziehungsanstalt domo/casa de education; (Straf~) domo de correction '''Erziehungsbeihilfe subsidio scholar/de education '''Erziehungskunst pedagogia '''Erziehungslehre pedagogia '''Erziehungsmethode methodo pedagogic '''Erziehungsminister ministro de(l) education (national) '''Erziehungswesen instruction public; education (national) '''erzielen attinger, obtener '''erzittern tremer '''Erzpriester archiprestre '''Erzspitzbube scelerato '''Erzvater patriarcha '''erzwingen fortiar, obtener per fortia; et. von j-m ~: extorquer alique ad alicuno '''erzählen contar, narrar; (berichten) relatar '''erzählend narrative '''Erzähler narrator, relator '''Erzählung narration, conto; (Geschichte) historia; (Novelle) novella '''erzürnen irritar, incholerisar; sich ~: irascer; mit j-m erzürnt sein: esser irate con alicuno '''eröffnen aperir; (feierl.) inaugurar; (Kampf, Diskussion) initiar; (mitteilen) notificar, communicar '''Eröffnung apertura, inauguration, initio, notification, communication '''erörtern discuter, debatter '''Erörterung discussion, debatto '''erübrigen vi restar; esser superflue; vt sparniar, economisar, dispensar, trovar; können Sie eine Stunde für mich ~?: pote vos dispenser/trovar un hora pro me?; sich ~: non esser necesse; esser inutile/superflue '''es (pers. Fürw. im Nom.) (Sache) illo; (weibl. Pers.) illa; (männl. Pers.) ille; (im Akk.) lo, la, le; (unpers. Fürw.) il; es regnet: il pluve Es Mus mi bemolle '''Esche fraxino '''Esel asino (a. fig); alter ~: pecia de asino '''Eselei asineria '''Eselin asina '''Eselsbrücke ponte del asinos '''Eselsohr (im Buch) plica, auricula, corno '''Eseltreiber asinero '''Eseltreiberin asinera '''Eskadron esquadron '''Eskimo eschimo '''Eskorte escorta '''eskortieren escortar '''Espe tremulo; wie ein ~nlaub zittern: tremer como un folio '''Essay essayo '''Essayist essayista '''essbar|eßbar mangiabile -dzh-, comestibile, edibile '''Essbesteck|Eßbesteck cultello, furca e coclear '''Esse (Schornstein) camino; (Schmiede) forgia -dzh-, ferreria '''essen mangiar -dzh-, eder; zu Mittag ~: prander, dinar; zu Abend ~: cenar, soupar su- Essen: n mangiar -dzh-; (Mahlzeit) repasto; (Speise) cibo; (Mittag~) prandio, dinar; (Abend~) cena, souper (F) '''Essenz essentia '''Essenzeit hora del repasto/resp. prandio, cena '''Esser mangiator -dzh- '''Essgabel|Eßgabel furchetta '''Essgeschirr|Eßgeschirr servicio de mangiar -dzh-; plattos Pl '''Essgier|Eßgier gluttonia '''essgierig|eßgierig glutte '''Essig vinagre, aceto; in Zssgn. meist: de vinagre, de aceto; Chem Adj acetic; Essig-und-Ölgestell: porta- flacones '''Essigfabrik vinagreria '''Essigflasche vinagriera '''Essiggurke cucumbretto/cucumeretto in vinagre '''essighaltig acetose '''Essighändler vinagrero '''essigsauer acre; Chem acide, acetic '''Essigsäure acido acetic '''Esslust|Eßlust appetito '''Esslöffel|Eßlöffel coclear '''Esslöffelvoll|Eßlöffelvoll coclearata '''Essnapf|Eßnapf Mil gamella; (kleine Schale) scutella '''Esssaal|Eßsaal (in Klöstern usw) refectorio '''Esswaren|Eßwaren Pl comestibiles '''Esszimmer|Eßzimmer camera a/de mangiar -dzh- '''Estrich (Diele) solo, area; (Schweiz: Dachboden) subtecto, granario '''Etage etage (F) '''Etappe etape (F) '''etappenweise per etape (F); successivemente '''Etat budget (E) '''Etatjahr anno budgetari '''etatmässig|etatmäßig budgetari '''Ethik ethica '''Ethiker ethico '''ethisch ethic '''Ethnograph ethnographo '''Ethnographie ethnographia '''Ethnologe ethnologista, ethnologo '''Ethnologie ethnologia '''ethnologisch ethnologic '''Etikett etiquetta '''Etikette etiquetta, ceremonial; (Dipl.) protocollo '''etikettieren etiquettar '''etliche Adj alicun; (Fürw.) alicun/es,-os,-as '''etwa circa; (bei Zahlen auch mit der Nachsilbe -ena) etwa 100: un centena; (vielleicht) forsan '''etwaig eventual '''etwas alique; alicun cosa; (ein wenig) un pauc/poc (de); so ~: tal cosa(s); ~ anderes: altere cosa '''Etymologie etymologia '''etymologisch etymologic '''euch (Akk.) vos; (Dat.) vos, a vos; wir schreiben euch: nos vos scribe, nos scribe (a) vos '''Eucharistie eucharistia '''eucharistisch eucharistic '''euer vostre '''Eukalyptus eucalypto '''Eule uluco; (Schleier~) ulula '''Eulenspiegel malitioso, farsator, buffon '''Eulenspiegelstreich malitia, farsa, buffoneria '''Eunuch eunucho '''Euphemismus euphemismo '''eure vostre; eurer: (von euch) de vos, (von eurer) de vostre '''eurerseits de vostre latere/parte '''euresgleichen vostre equal/par '''eurethalben pro causa de vos '''euretwegen pro causa de vos '''euretwillen pro causa de vos '''eurig der/die/das ~e: le vostre '''Euter ubere '''evakuieren evacuar '''Evakuierung evacuation '''evangelisch evangelic '''Evangelium evangelio '''Eventualität eventualitate '''eventuell eventual; Adv eventualmente, forsan '''ewig eterne, eternal; (immerwährend) perpetue '''Ewigkeit eternitate '''ewiglich Adv eternemente '''exakt exacte '''Exaktheit exactitude '''Examen examine (machen: subir; bestehen mit Erfolg: superar; durchfallen: faller) '''Examinator examinator '''examinieren examinar '''Exekution execution '''exekutiv executive '''Exekutive poter executive '''Exekutivgewalt poter executive '''Exempel exemplo; (Aufgabe) problema; ein ~ statuieren: infliger un punition exemplar; ein ~ an j-m statuieren: facer un exemplo de un persona '''Exemplar exemplar '''exemplarisch exemplar '''exerzieren exercitar; facer exercitios Exerzieren n exercitio, instruction '''Exerzierplatz placia de armas '''Exerzitium exercitio '''Exhibitionismus exhibitionismo '''Exhibitionist exhibitionista '''Exil exilio '''exilieren exiliar '''Existenz existentia '''Existenzberechtigung derecto a viver/exister/al existentia '''Existenzminimum minimo pro viver; (Ernährung) minimo de subsistentia '''Existenzmittel Pl medios de subsistentia/existentia '''existieren exister; (bestehen können) subsister '''exklusiv exclusive '''Exkommunikation excommunication '''exkommunizieren excommunicar '''Exkremente Pl excrementos '''exmatrikulieren exmatricular; cancellar del matricula universitari '''exotisch exotic '''Expansion expansion '''Expedient expeditor, expeditionario '''expedieren expedir '''Expedition expedition '''Experiment experimento '''experimentieren experimentar, experir '''Experte experto '''explodieren exploder '''Explosion explosion '''explosiv explosive '''Explosivstoff explosivo; materia explosive '''Exponent exponente; fig representante '''exponieren exponer '''Export exportation '''Exporteur exportator '''Exporthandel commercio de exportation '''exportieren exportar '''Express|Expreß expresso; traino expresse '''Expresszug|Expreßzug expresso; traino expresse '''extemporieren improvisar '''extra extra Extra- (in Zssgn.) special; (zusätzlich) supplementari; (absichtlich) intentionalmente; (besonders) a parte '''Extraausgabe (Geld) expensa extraordinari; (Zeitung, Buch) edition special '''extrafein superfin '''extrahieren extraher '''Extrakt extracto '''Extraktion extraction '''extraktiv extractive '''Extraordinarius professor extraordinari '''Extrawurst fam extravagantia '''Extrazug traino special '''extrem extreme Extrem n extremo; die ~e berühren sich: le extremos se tocca; von e-m ~ ins andere fallen: ir de un extremo al altere '''Extremität extremitate '''Exzellenz Excellentia '''exzentrisch eccentric '''Exzentrizität eccentricitate '''Exzess|Exzeß excesso '''exzessiv excessive